No hay que temer
by Karu-suna
Summary: Solo respira,ignora el dolor...mantente despierto y confía, el llegará...¿Que tanto estas dispuesto a sufrir por la persona que mas amas?... ItaDei/SasuNaruSasu, Drama/ADV dentro CAPITULO 7 ARRIBA después de siglos .
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, si, así es!, vuelvo y con 2 historias, aunque sigo trabajando en conjunto con Vale-chan en "You´re not he", tengo tiempo con estas historias en mente y guardadas en el avance del segundo capítulo, en realidad temía subirlas porque no sé con qué regularidad actualice por lo mismo que no son historias completamente premeditadas, por lo que tratare que cada capítulo sea extenso para compensarlo.**

**Este proyecto en particular es diferente a lo que he venido haciendo, o eso planeo jejeje algunas advertencias:**

**ItaDei, SasuNaruSasu, violencia, tortura, posible violación y lemmon**

**La trama lo requiere y aunque nunca he llegado a cosas explicitas la idea es… hacerlo**

**Sin mas, gracias por entrar y espero sea de su agrado.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_El valor no es la ausencia del miedo sino el triunfo sobre el"_

Aspiró calmadamente sintiendo la cálida brisa remover su cabello, encogió y estiró los dedos de sus pies rítmicamente haciendo que se enterraran y salieran de entre los granos de arena, las olas del mar rompían contra las rocas cercanas a la orilla a unos metros frente a él llenando el profundo silencio de aquel paraje alejado en la costa.

Unas frías manos se posaron en sus desnudos hombros haciéndolo sonreír ligeramente, la caricia bajó por sus brazos hasta pasar sus muñecas que descansaba sobre su torso, los dedos ajenos se entrelazaron con los suyos y se permitió echar la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo la pausada respiración de su acompañante sobre su cuello.

_-¿Dónde has dejado las sandalias?_

_-se las llevó el mar*_

Itachi sonrió, el sol se perdía en el horizonte y necesitaban volver al hotel antes de oscurecer, se habían alejado demasiado en su caminata y aunque era un lugar seguro al día siguiente partirían de vuelta a la ciudad, debían cenar y prepararse para la vuelta a la rutina.

_-Te dije que no te acercaras demasiado a la orilla-_le reprendió pero el otro solo se meció sobre sus puntas y talones disfrutando del contacto bajo sus pies.

_-Y yo te dije que me compraras sandalias con correas_

Deidara soltó una risa traviesa aprovechando el movimiento de sus pies para impulsarse con fuerza hacia atrás logrando que el moreno cayera y lo halara con él, a pesar de golpe ninguno se movió, el Uchiha lo abrazó mientras el rubio acariciaba con insistencia los brazos sobre el perdiéndose en las deformes imágenes de las nubes brillantes por la luz tardía, un pequeño bufido de molestia cortó de nuevo el silencio.

_-No quiero volver_

_-Yo tampoco-_ suspiró con pesar el mayor_-solo de pensar en los casos que me esperan en mi escritorio…_

Deidara lo interrumpió girando rápidamente y atrapando sus labios en un cálido beso, apenas se separó sonrió.

_-No pienses en eso!-_ le regañó_- ¿Cuál fue el trato?_

_-Ya se pero…_

_-tsh,tsh,tsh!, ¿En qué quedamos?-_interrumpió tapando sus labios con sus dedos

_-No hablar del trabajo mientras estuviéramos fuera-_recitó cual niño regañado_- lo sé-_suspiró_-igual volvamos al hotel, tengo hambre._

Deidara asintió infantilmente poniéndose de pie de un salto, caminaron lentamente disfrutando del paisaje, al llegar al borde del malecón el menor se detuvo pasando su vista de la arena al duro concreto, no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando se vio en la espalda del moreno sintiendo sus piernas ser sujetados por aquellos fuertes brazos.

El rubio miraba entretenido los comercios a su paso, a los turistas riendo y paseando, las vacaciones eran algo sumamente afortunado para ambos, contadas las ocasiones que podían salir y disfrutar de un descanso mutuo, suspiró.

_-Itachi?_

_-m?_

_-…Cásate conmigo_

El moreno se detuvo abruptamente girando su cabeza para encarar a su compañero, Deidara permanecía impávido, tranquilo como si el anterior comentario hubiese sido sobre el estado del clima, negó suavemente sonriendo y continuó su andar.

_-¿Estas consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?_

_-Si…-_aseguró pero su tono parecía un tanto abatido_-…¿No quieres?_

_-No quiero nada más en este mundo que el compartir mi vida contigo-_el rubio sonrió_- pero hay cosas para las que se debe estar preparado…esperemos a llegar a casa ¿vale?_

Deidara meneó la cabeza fortaleciendo su agarre en un abrazo, sus parpados se cerraron y se permitió aspirar el suave aroma de Itachi mezclado con la salina brisa marina, el sonido del oleaje se alejaba cada vez más pasando a ser el eco de automóviles y molestos pitidos de claxon, el calor desapareció lentamente y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente ante el recuerdo, sus ojos se abrieron.

El olor a moho le llegó de golpe nuevamente, el foco sobre él se mecía con el pasar de los camiones de carga aumentando su jaqueca por el movimiento, sentía la garganta seca y las constantes corrientes de aire estremecían su desnudo cuerpo.

Suspiró intentando contener las náuseas que lo invadían cada que despertaba de la inconsciencia y a las que comenzaba a acostumbrarse, los amarres en sus brazos y piernas ya habían dejado de molestarle aun cuando la carne viva se veía entre el los nudos de cinta adhesiva, se sentía cansado, demasiado cansado y aun así sabía que no podía ceder, tarde o temprano todo terminaría.

*:*:*:*:*

**Capítulo 1**

*:*:*:*:*

El movimiento se podía ver en toda la casa aun cuando solo dos personas la habitaban, no solían salir mucho y tampoco recibir muchas visitas pero su sedentarismo comenzaba a afectar sus relaciones familiares, el trabajo los tenía ocupados y tras algunas discusiones decidieron tomarse las cosas con más calma, eran jóvenes y la reciente decisión de comprometerse era razón suficiente para disfrutar un poco más de su activa vida.

_-Deidara! Date prisa no tardan en llegar!_

El rubio bajó las escaleras abrochando su camisa, se acercó al moreno que preparaba el desayuno golpeando levemente su cabeza.

_-No sería tarde si no te hubiera dado por "jugar" tan temprano baka!_

_-No escuche que te quejaras hace rato_

Itachi se inclinó uniendo sus labios en un corto beso para después poner un plato lleno de comida frente a su novio, ahora prometido.

Dada su relación la decisión no había sorprendido a nadie, se conocían desde que tenían memoria y su larga amistad basada en un constante "tira y afloja" poco a poco mutó en una relación más allá de la amistad y la rivalidad, al terminar la universidad ambos decidieron compartir techo y tras más de año y medio de convivencia diaria Itachi por fin había dado el difícil paso, una pequeña sortija de compromiso oculta en un rollo fotográfico.

El rubio trabajaba desde hace tiempo con su amigo Sasori, colega de la facultad y mano derecha, su estudio fotográfico comenzaba a tener fama lo que le traía más trabajo, menos tiempo, menos tiempo con Itachi y así se llegaba a la primera premisa, descanso en calidad de ya.

Mientras Itachi ejercía la abogacía, siendo su padre jefe de policía en la ciudad se encargaba de los casos junto con él, un trabajo difícil y algo peligroso pero altamente gratificante, el que prácticamente toda su familia estuviese involucrada en dicha labor los hacía reconocidos y respetados e internamente los hacía sentirse seguros sabiendo que entre ellos no había mejor para cubrirse las espaldas, unos a otros.

_-¡M…! Debo hablarle a Danna, olvide mencionarle de la sesión fotográfica del martes- _comento con la boca llena el artista mientras se ponía de pie, el moreno lo frenó

_-Ya habrá tiempo, es fin de semana, come_

El rubio asintió volviendo a su lado, inconscientemente su mirada se posó sobre su propia mano, específicamente en el arillo plateado que decoraba su anular, sonrió, Itachi portaba otra similar aun cuando no habían contraído matrimonio, en palabras del rubio no quería portar una sortija como mujer si no es que el Uchiha portaba una de igual manera.

_-¿En qué piensas?-_preguntó el mayor al notar el mutismo del otro

_-En que deberíamos huir en lugar de quedarnos y sufrir los acosos de tu familia por lo de la boda-_ comentó divertido_- solo imagínalo, tú, yo, un montón de fuegos pirotécnicos en algún pueblito cerca del monte Fuji, muchos dangos por supuesto, bakudan! Y, podríamos ir a algún festival no! Nosotros haremos el festival!_

El moreno sonrió ante las fantasías de su novio y antes de escuchar más lo silencio juntando sus labios, Deidara frunció el ceño ante la rudeza pero rápidamente cedió cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia.

_-Odio cuando haces eso-_reclamó apenas se separaron_-Uchiha bastardo!_

_-No es cierto, lo amas-_ se burló_- ¿y bien?...¿estás listo para recibir a tus cuñados?_

El menor bufó dejando chocar su frente contra la mesa, no es que se llevara mal con la familia de su novio, incluso la estimaba en demasía ante la ausencia de la suya propia, había quedado solo desde muy joven y para su alegría al llegar a la vida del Uchiha su recibimiento había sido más que sincero y reconfortante, pero tanto Sasuke como el primo de estos, Tobi, parecían tener como pasatiempo molestarlo, uno con comentarios sarcásticos que algunas veces no comprendía (lo que lo molestaba enormemente) y el otro con un extraño y casi patológico (a su ojos) apego hacia su persona, no podía verlo sin recibir un fuerte abrazo que le sacaba el aire y más de una vez lo dejaba en el suelo.

_-Necesitare terapia después de su visita-_murmuró contra la madera sacando una discreta risa del mayor_- me cuidaras de Tobi, ¿verdad?_

-_Te cuidare de Tobi-_afirmó acariciando su cabeza

Terminaron su desayuno y se alistaron para recibir a sus visitas, Itachi revisaba unos documentos en la sala cuando su hermano llamó diciendo que iban retrasados, algo de Tobi comiendo donas y luego la llamada se cortó entre gritos y risas del mencionado, mientras Deidara checaba unos negativos contra la lámpara de pie a un lado del moreno.

_-M….se han desperdiciado tres tomas-_comentó el menor marcando el pequeño plástico cuando alguien tocó a la puerta

_-Yo voy_

Itachi se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, seguramente su hermano había llegado antes de lo previsto, llegó al pequeño pasillo que tenía como tope la puerta principal, colocó su mano sobre la manija y un pequeño _"estallido"_ se escuchó, sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando un mareo lo invadió, su respiración pareció cortarse de golpe y un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda, la perilla se había girado hasta la mitad dejando la puerta entreabierta, sintió una punzada en su abdomen y su mirada bajó.

_-¿Itachi?..._

La voz del rubio lo despertó un poco de su estupor, los ligeros pasos acercándose lo alertaron y se volvió lentamente encarando a su compañero, Deidara salió despreocupadamente al corredor limpiando sus manos con un pequeño paño.

_-¿Qué suce…?_

La pregunta quedó en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron aterrados, frente a él Itachi lo miraba preocupado (¿), una enorme mancha roja crecía en su vientre ensanchándose rápidamente al paso de cada segundo, la sangre corrió por su cadera llenando de aquel tinte carmesí el pantalón hasta llegar al suelo, el "humo" de la detonación aún se veía por el diminuto agujero a través de la madera.

_-Itachi!_

El rubio avanzó asustado al ver la herida pero la puerta se abrió de golpe impulsando al moreno contra la fría duela y obligando al artista a retroceder cubriéndose el rostro asustado por el golpe, cuando reaccionó la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y frente a él un hombre encapuchado lo apuntaba con un arma, sin pensar se lanzó con intenciones de proteger al Uchiha pero un segundo disparo le dio en la pierna justo sobre la rodilla haciendo que acompañara al mayor en el suelo.

Un gruñido adolorido se atoró en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver al mismo sujeto presionar el cañón de la pistola sobre la cabeza de su novio.

_-Noooo! P-por favor no…-_suplicó arrastrándose hacia el par, el criminal pareció sonreír bajo la máscara y se acuclilló presionando con fuerza pero sin activar el gatillo_- b-basta!_

_-No creo que estés en posición de pedirme algo rubito_

Itachi estaba mareado, perdía sangre con rapidez y su respiración se dificultaba cada vez más, los sonidos y las voces tan solo le llegaban como un eco y entre todo el llanto de Deidara se clavaba claramente en su cabeza.

_-Debes saber que no estarían en esta situación si tu noviecito no hiciera las cosas que hace-_ comento casual y burlonamente el maleante_-mira que no era mi intención lastimarte pero te atravesaste en mi camino-_rió_- lo siento lindo_

_-Por favor…necesita ayuda…se está desangrando…Por favor_

Deidara veía como la mirada de Itachi se nublaba y sus movimientos se hacían lentos, el dolor en su pierna no importaba estaba viendo a su prometido morir frente a él, se rebajó suplicando al atacante y este lo esperaba.

_-No debes preocuparte, la ambulancia no tarda en llegar, igual no es mi intención acabar con la patética vida del gran Itachi Uchiha-_ del rubio suspiró con un poco de tranquilidad pero sabía que no sería tan fácil_- además el jefe se enojaría mucho si lo mato_

El hombre se puso de pie y silbó, al instante otras dos personas entraron a la casa y antes de poder hacer algo se vio sujetado desde los hombros y obligado a ponerse de pie a pesar del intenso dolor en su rodilla.

_-Tú rubito…vienes con nosotros_

El pánico lo invadió e intentó resistirse retorciéndose y gritando por ayuda pero los sujetos eran muy fuertes, un pañuelo húmedo cubrió su nariz y boca y su vista se distorsionó, lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue al moreno quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

…

_-Pero Sasu-chan! Debimos traer donas para sempai!_

_-Nada de donas! No te soportare con tanta azúcar_

Sasuke bajó del auto seguido de un sonriente Tobi, cruzaron la acera y anduvieron por el pequeño camino de roca en el jardín frontal, el menor detuvo sus pasos al ver la puerta medio abierta con el cerrojo destrozado y levantó la mano deteniendo a su primo, ambos se miraron preocupados y secaron sus armas preparados para lo peor.

Cautamente avanzaron, Tobi cuidando la espalda de Sasuke, apuntando hacia adelante el menor de los Uchiha pateó ligeramente la puerta, lo que vio al otro lado lo paralizó, sin detenerse a esperar corrió hacia su hermano llamando al instante la atención de Tobi.

_-Itachi!Mierda responde!...Itachi!...Tobi llama a una ambulancia!_

El mencionado guardó su arma y sacó el móvil marcando a urgencias, para su sorpresa las sirenas se escuchaban a no más de un par de calles, Sasuke sacudía al mayor presionando la herida en su abdomen intentando contener la hemorragia cuando este abrió los ojos con lentitud.

_-Itachi ¿me escuchas?...aniki!_

El mayor parecía desorientado y su blanca piel lucía casi como papel, parpadeó al sentir una mano golpeando con insistencia su mejilla viendo a su hermano frente a él.

_-Sa-sasuke…-_murmuró sin aire

_-Shhhh, tranquilo todo va a estar bien-_le calmó haciendo un poco más de presión en la lesión apartando algunos cabellos que cubrían su rostro, Itachi negó.

_-D-dei...dara…se lo….llevaron-_ sus ojos se aguaron_-…tienen…a Dei…_

…

Tan solo habían pasado unas horas y sentía el peso de toda una vida sobre sus hombros, la sala de esperas lucía vacía, tan solo enfermeras cruzaban los pasillos dejando escuchar el constante toqueteo de sus zapatillas al andar, dio una calada profunda a su cigarro perdido en la vista de la ciudad a través del gran ventanal frente a él, una voz conocida llamándolo lo hizo cerrar los ojos dejando salir el humo de la nicotina.

_-encontraron algo?-_preguntó apenas su primo se detuvo a su lado

_-prácticamente nada, el ADN es de Itachi y Deidara lo que indica que también está herido, la única cerradura forzada es la de la entrada, los vecinos estaban fuera, eran horas laborales así que no hay testigos…se encontraron dos casquillos de bala, tres pares distintos de pisadas…la operadora de emergencias dijo recibir la llamada diez minutos antes de nuestra llegada_

-_ellos llamaron-_concluyó el menor

_-sí, no quieren muerto a Itachi-_Tobi frunció l seño molesto_-si hubiéramos llegado unos minutos antes…_

_-No es tu culpa…-_le calmó sabiendo a lo que se refería-_nos tenían vigilados, sabían cuando entrar_

Ambos suspiraron con pesar, el equipo de investigación había trabajado rápido e incluso intentado rastrear al rubio por medio de su celular que habían notado llevaba consigo pero nada, Itachi había sido trasladado rápidamente al Hospital evitando cualquier complicación pero su estado de salud era delicado.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió con fuerza dando paso a tres adultos, la única mujer corrió hacia Sasuke abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro.

_-Tranquila madre…todo estará bien_

_-Itachi…el…¿cómo está tu hermano?-_preguntó Mikoto sujetando el rostro del menor entre sus manos

_-Aún está en cirugía-_ le calmó acariciando las manos sobre _él-parece ser que la bala rasgó uno de los pulmones y rompió dos costillas, perdió mucha sangre pero… los médicos parecen optimistas-_le sonrió_- saldrá de esta ya verás_

La mujer sollozo siendo sujetada por su marido, Fugaku observó a su hijo pálido y preocupado, tenía mucho que preguntar pero lo importante era que se tranquilizara, Itachi era su "héroe", el menor siempre lo había visto con admiración y podía darse una idea de cómo debía sentirse al ver a su hermano en una situación así, colocó su mano en el hombro del moreno incitándolo a relajarse.

_-Hiciste un buen trabajo Sasuke-_le alentó

Madara, padre de Tobi y alterno de Fugaku se acercó consolando a su propio hijo, presenciar ese tipo de casos era común para todos pero el que se tratará de familia lo cambiaba todo, un poco más tranquilo el grupo tomó asiento listo para aclarar dudas.

_-Deidara…así que se lo llevaron?-_cuestionó el mayor de todos

_-Eso dijo mi aniki…antes de perder el conocimiento_

_-Dios…porque? Que es lo que quieren esos sujetos-_ cuestionó la angustiada mujer

_-…Un caso de secuestro, llamarán-_ aseguró su esposo _-Tiene idea de quién…?_

Los menores negaron pero Madara suspiró ruidosamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás, posó la palma de su mano sobre la rodilla de Tobi sentado junto a él.

_-Orochimaru…-_Sasuke se levantó de golpe

_-¿De qué rayos hablas? Lo encerramos, se está pudriendo en la cárcel_

_-Puede que tu tío tenga razón-_ reafirmó Fugaku_-hemos recibido noticias…hace dos días capturamos a uno de sus hombres, siguen moviéndose aun cuando él no esté_

_-Y… ¿Qué haremos?, si le hacen algo a Dei-kun_

_-Solo podemos esperar, esos sujetos no son idiotas, se comunicarán…_

El silencio invadió de nueva cuenta el lugar perdiendo a cada uno en sus pensamientos, debían moverse rápido y con cuidado, un teléfono sonó y Sasuke se apartó contestando su móvil al reconocer el tono.

_-Dobe…_

_-Dime que no tengo que ir con un par de bolsas negras…por favor_

El Uchiha sonrió ante el tono preocupado de su novio, a diferencia de Itachi y Deidara, Sasuke y Naruto llevaban una relación un tanto complicada, se conocían incluso desde antes que los mayores, prácticamente nacieron juntos, mismas escuelas, casi mismas carreras y mismas profesiones, casi, Naruto trabajaba como médico forense y debido a un caso importante se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, sus viajes constantes creaban mucha distancia entre ambos, pero parecía no importarles demasiado, siempre estaban ahí para el otro.

_-No tienes que hacerlo, tranquilo-_le escuchó suspirar con alivio_-estoy en el hospital, Itachi está por salir de cirugía, estará bien…_

_-Dios me quitas un peso de encima, apenas Madara-san llamó a ero-senin salí corriendo del laboratorio, y ¿Dei como esta?_

Sasuke guardó silencio unos minutos su rubio se llevaba muy bien con el artista y el decirle que no sabían nada de él no sería nada sencillo, se pasó la mano por la nuca un tanto nervioso y exhaló tomando valor.

_-Deidara fue secuestrado-_una exclamación se escuchó al otro lado de la línea_-según la investigación tres sujetos entraron, dispararon a Itachi y a Deidara y se lo llevaron…no sabemos nada de su paradero aún, lo siento_

Naruto no dijo nada y Sasuke esperó, tras unos momentos se dejó escuchar con un muy conocido tono de seguridad y convicción.

_-Estaré allá mañana por la mañana_

_-Dobe no creo que…_

_-No está a discusión Sasuke-_le cortó con seriedad_- Gaara se puede hacer cargo aquí, ero-senin y yo estaremos allá mañana_

El moreno no discutió, quizás (y esperaba) no necesitaban a un forense pero ambos sabían que era un momento en el que debían estar juntos, tras algunas recomendaciones mutuas la llamada terminó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***bueno este comentario que Dei hace al inicio digamos que es una experiencia personal XD consejo, nunca de los nuncas se acerquen al mar con sandalias flojitas XD**

**Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar eso me anima a seguir…nos vemos en la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wooo!, quien lo diría?, parece ser que –al menos esta semana- traemos racha de suerte, pude terminar el capi dos de esta historia, estoy muy feliz porque ha sido bien recibida en su primer capi y les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer y más por comentar, estoy muy emocionada con este proyecto porque es algo diferente a lo que he venido haciendo, un tanto oscuro XD, aunque igual puede ser un arma de doble filo y temo llegar a atorarme, igual espero poder actualizar seguido pero en voz de mientras solo ha pasado una semana.

**Vale: **me alegra muchísimo que te guste XD, siiii soy mala y torturo a dei pero… eske es torturable! Niégamelo! XD, espero te guste el capi, me apure para terminarlo nwn

**Dely: **que emoción verte de vuelta por aquí! Owo, me alegro mucho que te guste como va la historia, ya sabes que cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida kukuku XD, espero te guste el capi nwn

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: **hola!, me alegro que te guste como va la trama, espero meter pedacitos así romanticosos durante la historia eso es lo que mantendrá a ita y a dei cuerdos XD y si! Eso de las chanclas es terrible, no me bajan de borracha =_= y ni lo estaba, estúpidas olas!, espero te guste el capi nwn

**Shiga-san:** awww TTwTT me hace muy feliz verte por aquí y más que te vaya gustando la trama XD, siii lo se soy mala con Dei pero ske como que se presta para eso XD…respecto a lo de Tobi o.o cielos! En realidad se me vino a la mente una referencia en un fic de mary-chan (TheLoveIsArt) pero ahora que lo dices no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a Tobi baby XD jaja wiiiiiiii referencia a Shiga san! w, espero que te guste el capi!

**Akila Kurai:** XD jojoj que bueno que te gusta la trama y el tema, es algo distinto a lo que venia haciendo asi que si tienes alguna sugerencia es mas que bien recibida XD, espero te agrade este capi nwn

Sin mas, gracias por leer y vamos al capi….

**Advertencias: ItaDei, SasuNaruSasu, violencia, tortura, posible violación y lemmon**

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tengo miedo de morir, pero más miedo tengo de no poderte ver nunca más…"

*:*:*:*:*

**Capítulo 2**

*:*:*:*:*

La tarde caía, la luz rojiza entraba por la ventana bañando los muros de la habitación, estaba por anochecer y Sasuke seguía en el hospital, Itachi había salido de cirugía horas atrás pero aun no despertaba, necesita interrogarlo, fuera de ser su hermano era detective y necesitaba la mayor información que "la víctima" pudiese darle para crecer la investigación.

Suspiró de pie frente al cristal mirando el horizonte pensando angustiadamente en lo que podría estar sucediendo en esos mismos momentos con Deidara, se odiaba, se maldecía intensamente por no poder hacer nada para evitarle a su hermano el dolor que seguramente recobraría al despertar, bufó conteniendo su ira, el rubio era su familia ahora, el sería padrino en su próxima boda y no podía ni imaginar, no quería pensar y dar imágenes de tantos crímenes similares vistos a lo largo de su carrera a lo que ahora ocurría.

Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, no permitiría que su nerviosismo empeorara el estado de Itachi, el mismo se encargaría de resolverlo todo, ayudaría a su hermano y recuperarían a su cuñado, harían pagar a los culpables y si debía manchar sus manos con sangre no dudaría en hacerlo.

Un sonido hueco lo hizo voltear, sonrió al ver como el mayor parecía querer despertar, había golpeado con su mano la baranda de la cama así que se acercó para detener sus somnolientos movimientos.

-Trata de no moverte comadreja- comentó a broma sosteniendo la mano antes golpeada

Itachi reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su hermano, suspiró tosiendo levemente al sentir la mascarilla sobre su rostro, levanto lentamente sus parpados intentando acostumbrarse a la tenue luz que salía de la cabecera de la camilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes aniki?

El pelilargo giro hacia dónde provenía la voz, su vista estaba algo borrosa pero algo de tranquilidad lo envolvió al ver a su pequeño ototo, hizo ademan de retirarse la máscara pero el menor lo detuvo negando levemente.

-Tu pulmón se perforó y necesita re-acostumbrarse al movimiento del entrada y salida de oxigeno- explico suavemente- dos costillas se rompieron así que es probable que sientas molestias en el torso aun cuando tratamos de mantenerte medicado para evitar el dolor, lo siento aniki- se disculpó apenado- sé que no te gusta sentirte agotado pero los médicos dicen que es lo mejor.

Itachi suspiro asintiendo, se sentía cansado y le costaba trabajo respirar pero entendía a lo que se refería el menor, el silencio envolvió la habitación, ambos sabían lo que seguía, Sasuke tenía la duda de que tanto recordaría su hermano, estaba consciente que después de un trauma como el que había pasado podría llegar a olvidar cosas y probablemente en esos momentos el mayor trataba de acomodar sus ideas, había tratado tantas veces con situaciones similares pero justo ahora temía tanto el momento en el que le preguntase por el rubio, se sorprendió al escuchar algo más que la esperada cuestión.

-Oro…chimaru…

Aquel murmullo sobresaltó a Sasuke, le había dado un nombre, Itachi recién despertaba y sabía lo que debía hacer, el de coleta sabía que era lógico el que aún no supieran nada de Deidara puesto que el menor no le había tranquilizado diciéndole su paradero o aclarándole que las cosas estaban bien, necesitaba de su ayuda para encontrarlo y no perdería el tiempo.

-Itachi…¿estás seguro?

-yo...lo vi…-jadeó frunciendo el ceño con molestia-cuando sujetaron…a Dei

Su respiración se agitó al recordar aquella desgarradora escena, Deidara gritando y forcejeando, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y si pierna sangrando copiosamente, la calidez de la mano de Sasuke sobre su frente lo volvió a la realidad.

-Tranquilo aniki…respira…no tienes que decírmelo ahora, podemos esperar y…

-No!-gritó arrepintiéndose al instante, una fuerte punzada de dolor lo hizo gemir-yo…tengo que encontrarlo…-el menor le sonrió incitándolo a continuar, sabía que era algo que necesitaba externar-eran tres…su manga se levantó, durante la pelea…tenía un tatuaje, una serpiente…una serpiente rodeando tres aspas negras

-Hebi

Itachi asintió

-¿Identificaste a alguno del listado de sospechosos?

El mayor suspiró cerrando los ojos, todo lo sucedido pasó por su cabeza como una película en reversa, veía el agujero en la puerta por donde la bala había pasado hasta entrar a su cuerpo, veía borroso pero retuvo cada detalle, las ropas negras de los atacantes, los pasamontañas en sus rostros, el tipo de arma que el que parecía el líder cargaba, frunció el ceño "enfocando", no solo había visto el tatuaje.

Llevaban los ojos cubiertos con goggles grandes y negros, los de él, el sujeto que disparó sobresalían de su rostro, llevaba anteojos debajo, su vista paseó por el rostro cubierto y ahí, por una de las orillas de la capucha salía un mechón de cabello blanco, sintió una caricia en su mejilla volviéndolo a la realidad, abrió los ojos.

-Kabuto-soltó con seguridad-estaba cubierto… de pies a cabeza pero…era él…

Sasuke asintió masajeándose el puente de la nariz, Madara tenía razón, Orochimaru estaba detrás de todo, no habían podido detener a su más fiel secuaz, ese sujeto era hábil desviando información que le incriminara y ahora era la cabecilla fuera de las rejas, era los ojos y las manos ejecutoras de aquel criminal con aspecto viperino.

No podía ser una coincidencia, Orochimaru debía tener todo planeado, seguramente su detención había sido premeditada y ahora estaban cayendo en alguna especie de trampa, no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo habían sido tan estúpidos?, todo había sido tan fácil, la redada, el operativo, las evidencias, ni una sola baja, ¿Cómo no lo vieron antes?

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su brazo y solo entonces se percató del temblor en su cuerpo, estaba furioso pero no era momento para reprocharse lo que ya había ocurrido, soltó el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido sin siquiera notarlo y devolvió el gesto tomando la mano de su hermano separándola de él y sujetándola al borde de la cama.

-Está bien…no es…tu culpa Sasuke

El menor asintió con gesto abatido, era cierto que no era su culpa pero Itachi siempre le había cuidado y ahora se sentía tan inútil al no poder corresponder y más aún cuando faltaba lo más difícil.

-Aniki…Deidara…-Itachi apretó su mano negando suavemente

-Lo sé-sonrió forzadamente- llamarán…

-Te prometo que todo saldrá bien!, te juro que encontrare a esos bastardos y les haré pagar por todo!

-La venganza…no es buena…Sasuke- el otro bajó la cabeza- …¿Cuánto…?

-Una semana cuando menos- respondió sabiendo que se refería a su estadía en el hospital, Itachi arrugó la frente molesto, no podía ser tanto tiempo, necesitaba salir.

Sasuke observó el semblante de su hermano, tan seguro, tan determinado a superar aquella terrible situación, lucia cansado y extremadamente pálido, algunas intravenosas salían de sus brazos y la mascarilla ocultaba parte de sus facciones y aun así, aun detrás de aquella aparentemente deplorable imagen no podía ver otra cosa que a "Itachi", aquel ser tan fuerte, tan grande, su imagen de superhéroe cuando pequeño, el mismo que le enseñó a andar en bicicleta, el mismo que pasó noches en vela ahuyentando a los monstruos ocultos bajo la cama, el que lo llevó de viaje cuando se graduó y lo cuidó después de la borrachera de su vida.

Las cosas saldrían bien, lo sabía, esos sujetos se habían metido con el hombre equivocado y aunque estaba seguro de que el moreno no se atrevería a cortar ninguna vida por más miserable que esta fuera estaba seguro que desearían morir en sus manos.

Sasuke sonrió más tranquilo, tenía muchas cosas por hacer pero la simple compañía de su hermano siempre lo relajaba, le aseguraba en algún lugar oculto en su subconsciente que si Itachi estaba ahí todo se solucionaría, se dejó caer lentamente chocando su frente contra la mano que las suyas sujetaban no paso mucho cuando sintió la suave caricia de los dedos del mayor revolviendo sus cortos cabellos.

Un repentino sonido hizo saltar a ambos de su sitio, una vibración en el mueble junto a la cama que rápidamente fue acompañara de una conocida tonada, Itachi palideció aún más, a un nivel alarmante para el menor, ambos reconocieron la música, fuertes y cortantes cuerdas de violín, notas cortas y veloces que pasaron a ser acompañamiento de un violín principal, una repentina agudeza que con fondo de guitarra y batería formaban aquella pieza clásica modernizada.

"Verano", Vivaldi renacía en arreglos actuales* llevando al mayor de los Uchiha al momento en el que Deidara personalizó su número con dicha composición, su respiración se agitó y su mano se dirigió a aparato pero Sasuke lo paró.

-Debo…responder

El menor dudó pero era lo que esperaban, esa llamada les daría pie para comenzar, torpemente asintió, ayudo al mayor a hacer a un lado la máscara que le ayudaba a respirar y a reclinar el colchón para dejarle sentado, Itachi tomó el aparato que continuaba vibrando y sonando suspiró nervioso viendo como Sasuke se asomaba por la puerta indicando algo a los dos oficiales que custodiaban la entrada de su habitación, presionó el botón verde dando entrada a la llamada y esperó.

…

Todo le daba vueltas, se sentía dentro de un torbellino, su cuerpo se movía con violencia y unas inmensas nauseas lo invadían, tenía los ojos cerrados, lo sabía pero aun así veía cientos de imágenes borrosas pasar frente a él, gruñidos y gritos, voces, golpes y choques, todo tipo de ruidos taladraban sus oídos, trató de cubrirlos con sus manos pero estas no se movieron de su sitio, se sentía apresado un fuerte agarre en sus extremidades, manos sujetando su torso y su frente para mantener su cabeza contra alguna base sólida.

Tenía dolor, un intenso dolor que se apuntalaba justo sobre su rodilla izquierda y quiso gritar y llorar y aferrarse al cálido pecho de Itachi que esperaba estuviese frente a él apenas esa bruma fantasmal le permitiese levantar sus parpados y solo entonces, solo al notar la ausencia de esa esencia que desprendía el moreno cada vez que estaba a su lado comprendió que aquellos gritos, los quejidos y las lágrimas eran suyas.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logro abrir los ojos, manchas de todos colores bloqueaban su escasa visibilidad y justo en medio un destello blanco parecía clarear cada imagen.

Una mano tapaba su boca con fuerza y otras tantas lo anclaba a una mesa metálica, sus pupilas se dilataron y un grito saliente desde su garganta se atoró en la palma que lo cubría, levantó su cabeza con esfuerzo viendo una cabellera blanca trabajando sobre su pierna.

-Ho despertaste rubito- soltó con voz sardónica el hombre- debe dolerte demasiado para que el paralizante perdiera efecto- el rubio gritó de nuevo y sintió más lagrimas correr por su mejillas- solo estoy sacando la bala, no puedo dejar que "la mercancía" se dañe, no aun…

Unos tirones más sobre su piel y por fin todo movimiento se detuvo, sintió como le manipulaban seguramente para vendarle pero su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado, sus respiración disminuyó cuando aquella mano le dejó paso al aire y sus parpados cedieron llevándolo contra su voluntad de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

Fueron segundos, tan solo un pestañeo, esa sensación del despertar en medio de la madrugada y volver al reconfortante sueño, pero no era un sueño y mucho menos algo reconfortante, de nuevo voces y esa maldita risa, echó la cabeza hacia atrás notando que ya no se encontraba recostado, ahora "descansaba" sobre una silla, veía borroso, sus brazos estaba atados tras su espalda y una gruesa venda cubría la mitad de su pierna desde medio muslo, su ropa estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre, el dolor seguía latente pero con menor intensidad.

Aquel sujeto le daba la espalda y le escuchaba hablar burlonamente, lo reconoció, habían sido varias la veces que se había inmiscuido en los asuntos policiales de su familia, era fotógrafo y artista y en más de una ocasión sirvió haciendo retratos hablados, era Kabuto, la mano derecha de un delincuente cuyo nombre no recordaba, un ser con aspecto viperino y extenso historial delictivo que por su propia seguridad ignoraba.

El peliblanco giró y extendió una- a su parecer- tenebrosa sonrisa al verlo despierto, tenía un teléfono pegado a su oído y rió con fuerza acercándose lentamente a él haciendo que un escalofrió le corriera toda la columna.

-…Entiendo que no confíes en mi Itachi-san

Comentó con sorna acuclillándose para quedar a la altura del menor, Deidara sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al escuchar el nombre, sonrió para sus adentros, el moreno estaba bien, debía estar bien, pensó en hablar pero una gruesa tela servía de mordaza entre sus dientes.

-…Muy gracioso-se burló-…bueno, te daré una prueba aunque en realidad no la necesitas, créeme cumplo mi palabra…

El rubio vio a su captor separar el móvil de su rostro, apretó algunos botones y le mostró la pantalla, sus ojos se humedecieron y una infinita tranquilidad lo invadió, dejó salir un poco de aire haciendo un sonido nasal por la mordaza, ahí estaba, frente a él en esa pequeña pantalla, Itachi le miraba a través de la video llamada, no le importó lo pálido que lucía a pesar de la baja resolución de la imagen, ni tampoco el ver los cables conectados a su cuerpo o la mascarilla de oxígeno colgando de su cuello, su expresión de preocupación y tristeza quedó de lado, solo le importaba él, ver que estaba vivo, que estaba bien.

Por un momento sus miradas se conectaron, como si por medio de aquellas señales de satélite sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, el moreno no habló y aunque el rubio claramente no podía hacerlo igual se hubiese quedado callado tan solo observando, _"todo estará bien" _leyó claramente en aquellas oscuras pupilas y él se limitó a sonreír sabiendo que no mentía.

El teléfono fue apartado bruscamente de su campo de visión y la molesta voz de Kabuto retumbó de nuevo en sus oídos, cerró los ojos suspirando con temor, sabía que Itachi hacía lo posible por solucionar la situación y sabía que movería mar y tierra para sacarlo de donde quiera que se encontrara, pero era realista, una pequeña porción de razón le decía que a pesar de todo debía prepararse para lo peor, no sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver y esa imagen, aquella que acababa de cruzar frente a sus ojos debía quedar grabada en su memoria, sería su fuerte, su ancla para mantenerlo firme ante lo que se avecinaba.

…

-Buenas noches Itachi-san…

Aquel saludo le hizo hervir la sangre, el tono cargado de sarcástica familiaridad solo provocó furia y nauseas, el sujeto que horas atrás lo había atacado y separado de su rubio compañero por fin se presentaba trayendo consigo dudas y temores, la ansiedad le hizo temblar.

-¿No saludas?- una risa se dejó escuchar a través de la bocina- bueno, te entiendo, debes estar cansado y adolorido, ¿te han tratado bien en el hospital?

-Solo…dilo…-le cortó con ira contenida- di que es…lo que quieres…

Kabuto rió de nueva cuenta sabiéndose en ventaja, espero algunos segundos paseando su mirada por aquella maloliente habitación.

-Negocios, negocios, los Uchiha realmente van a lo importante- se mofó- bueno, ambos sabemos porque estamos en esta situación ¿cierto?- pausó esperando una afirmación que no llegó- te has metido donde no debías abogado, me sorprende que con tanta "información" en las calles se atrevan a entrar a la boca del lobo…

Itachi suspiro intentando controlar su cada vez más alterada respiración, estaba furioso y asustado y era claro en su semblante, Sasuke sujetó su mano sin separarse de su lado.

-El trato es simple…quiero que saques a Orochimaru-sama de Hōzukijou**, un simple intercambio, él por tu noviecito

-Orochimaru no…

-Vamos…Itachi, no retes mi inteligencia- le interrumpió- no tienen ni la más mínima idea de lo que controlamos, ¿crees que no sabría adonde lo llevaron después de esa falsa redada?

El Uchiha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al igual que Sasuke había deducido que el arresto de Orochimaru había sido planeado, pero de eso a que la redada hubiese sido "manipulada", ahora no solo debían preocuparse por lo reciente sino también de un posible espía dentro de sus filas, le resultaba increíble que estando su padre y su tío a la cabeza algo así hubiera sucedido.

Kabuto sabía de la ubicación de su líder y eso era un problema no solo por el hecho en sí, la prisión era de alta seguridad y el veredicto después del juicio no había sido publicado, tenían agentes infiltrados en la cárcel vigilando sus movimientos y tratando de descubrir posibles nexos entre reclusos y aun así lo sabían, el peliblanca pasó a otro termino, sabía que era hábil y por eso era la mano derecha de Orochimaru, había dejado de ser un peón en aquella lista de maleantes.

Sería difícil pero debía mantenerse sereno, era un "juego" y si quería tener las piezas de su lado debía pensar con claridad.

-Sabes…que no negociamos con delincuentes…-soltó sintiendo pesada cada palabra, una risa burlona se escuchó en la línea.

-Itachi-san…vamos dejémonos de juegos…

La puerta en la habitación del hospital se abrió, Shikamaru-especialista en sistemas y telecomunicación- se asomó junto a Tobi levantando el dedo pulgar mientras con su otra mano sostenía uno de los audífonos en sus oídos como queriendo que el sonido emitido no se perdiera, Sasuke asintió y entonces Itachi comprendió, rastreaban la llamada.

-¿Cómo se…que aún sigue…con vida?-la pregunta le quemó la garganta tan solo por pensar en una respuesta negativa aun cuando sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible, necesitaba tiempo para que fuesen ubicados.

-…Entiendo que no confíes en mi Itachi-san

El moreno escuchó paso y una suave risa de satisfacción (¿)

-Déjame hablar con él…

-…Muy gracioso-se burló-…bueno, te daré una prueba aunque en realidad no la necesitas, créeme cumplo mi palabra…

Las palabras se cortaron por un momento y temió que hubiese cortado la llamada, separo el móvil de su rostro para ver la pantalla y su corazón se detuvo.

Deidara estaba frente a él, Kabuto le mostraba al rubio y por un momento pensó que se trataba de un truco, un video quizás, una vil fotografía al ver la falta de movimiento en la imagen hasta que lo escuchó suspirar, el artista le veía, aquel brillo en sus ojos le indicaba que era real y no un sucio juego del peliblanco, se sintió fatal.

El menor lucia exhausto, su rostro estaba sucio y algunas manchas de sangre corrían desde su cuello hasta perderse entre la ropa, una gruesa cuerda rodeaba su torso anclándolo al respaldo de una vieja silla, sus labios se veían resecos entre la mugrienta tela que cruzaba su boca y aun así estaba "bien", sabía que estaba herido, el mismo lo había visto, pero por lo menos no mostraba rastros de algún posterior maltrato, miró directamente a esas pupilas color zafiro tratando de transmitirle la calma y la seguridad de la que ambos carecían _"todo estará bien",_ pensó, una pequeña pero perceptible sonrisa obtuvo como recompensa, _"lo sé"_, escuchó.

La imagen se distorsionó y la pantalla volvió al fondo usual de llamada, suspiró volviendo la bocina a su oído.

-¿Bien?, ya tienes tu prueba abogado…seré considerado, estamos tratando temas difíciles y sé que incluso para el gran emporio Uchiha no será cosa fácil así que te daré tiempo.

Itachi escuchaba las voces desesperadas de los policías intentando detectar el rebote entre antenas que provocaba algo en la llamada, Kabuto no necesitaba más, pronto colgaría y no podía pensar en algo para darle más tiempo a sus compañeros.

-Tienen tres día a partir de mañana-sentenció cambiando su tono "jovial" a uno de completa seriedad- si para entonces no veo ningún avance me temo que tendré que enviarte un incentivo- la risa que dejó escuchar le causó un escalofrío- …y por cierto Uchiha…pide a tu pequeño ototo que cambie la bolsa de suero, se ha terminado…

El constante bip le indicó que la llamada había terminado, la cercanía del menor le había permitido escuchar cada palabra y su mirada atónita se giró hacia el envase plástico que colgaba a un lado de su hermano, el líquido restante bajaba por la intravenosa dejando el empaque vacío, se puso de pie abruptamente abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Nos está vigilando! Quiero un perímetro en el edificio y los edificios contiguos!- volvió en sus paso asomándose por la ventana buscando inútilmente un objetivo- mierda!¿Cómo demonios…?-Tobi entró con su compañero golpeando el muro con el puño cerrado-¿la rastrearon?

-Era el número de sempai pero la señal era falsa, la llamada rebotaba en las antenas de todo el estado- contesto frustrado y molesto

Shikamaru entro informando que ampliarían la búsqueda y el radio y diciendo mil cosas con tecnicismos que no lograban comprender, al sentir la tensión volvió en sus pasos asegurándose que nadie entrara a aquella habitación.

Sasuke cerró la cortina con brusquedad y comenzó a caminar en círculos con nerviosismo, su primo permanecía con la cabeza gacha junto a la puerta pensando en mil y una formas de localizar a los secuestradores, el silencio que reinaba se perdió, una respiración subía de ritmo gradualmente y entonces recordaron quien los acompañaba.

Itachi palideció, su cabeza daba vueltas mil revoluciones repitiendo en su cabeza una y otra vez la conversación recién hecha, necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, un sonido, una palabra, una seña en la corta imagen de video que le diera un indicio de la ubicación del rubio, comenzó asentirse mareado y se sujetó con fuerza de la baranda a su lado, necesitaba pensar, una molesta punzada picó su abdomen y una mano levanto su rostro buscando su vista hasta ese momento perdida en algún sitio entre las sabanas sobre su piernas.

-Itachi!, aniki mírame!, tranquilo…respira…

Sasuke palmeaba la mejilla de su hermano tratando que enfocara su perdida mirada, sentía su cuerpo temblar y veía cada exhalación forzada y dolorosa salir de su pecho, tomó la mascarilla y la colocó en su lugar en un intento de ayudarlo a respirar, pero Itachi necesitaba pensar, sus ojos se cerraron y su peso aumentó hundiendo su cuerpo en el colchón.

…

Botó el teléfono sobre el mullido y desgastado sillón de terciopelo, se volvió pateando algunas latas y basura en el suelo, una arrogante sonrisa surcó sus labios al tiempo que eliminaba el espacio entre él y su rehén.

-A que te alegró ver a tu noviecito- comentó ácidamente tomando entre sus dedos un largo mechó de rubios cabellos, el otro no se movió-espero que hayas escuchado con atención, así sabrás la causa de lo que suceda.

Kabuto caminó despreocupado por la pequeña habitación siendo seguido por la atenta mirada del fotógrafo, abrió un estante roído y dando la espalda al menor sacó algunas cosas que arrojó descuidadamente en la mesilla a su lado, Deidara aspiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse al distinguir algunas herramientas, cinta adhesiva, un desarmador de punta, unas pinzas rotas y oxidadas, tijeras y una especie de bate abollado.

-Si…escuchaste bien, tiene tres días- dijo como si le respondiera alguna pregunta, revolvió un poco los objetos sacados y tomando el palo se colocó nuevamente frente al rubio, sus pupilas se abrieron anticipado a la "emoción" de lo que haría y sus labios se curvaron mostrando sus blancos dientes-…pero no podemos confiarnos a que cumplan su parte ¿cierto?... ¿porque no adelantamos el incentivo?

El bate se elevó en el aire y Deidara cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el embiste, un crujido rebotó en cabeza y la silla se volteó creando un sonido hueco en aquella habitación.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***bueno me refiero a la versión de "verano" de David Garrett, si la conocen o tienen la oportunidad de escucharla entenderán su genialosidad XD**

****es el nombre de la prisión dentro de la película 5 de Naruto Shippuden, nada de esfuerzo no?**

**En este capi vemos la reacción de ita, es claro que trata de conservar la calma pero el cuerpo tiene sus propias reacciones u.u, Sasuke trata de cuidarlo de cualquier peligro pero se dará cuenta que no puede hacerlo solo, por otro lado apareció Shikamaru, el equipo policiaco creo que no será tan sorpresa XD pero cada integrante formara parte importante del rescate he irán apareciendo poco a poco.**

**Con dei las cosas son complicadas, no está muy consciente de lo que sucede al inicio y su sufrimiento empezara desde ahora aun cuando no se deje amedrentar por lo que le viene…**

**Vienen mas personajes, mas problemas y largas a las soluciones, en fin todo a su tiempo XD**

**Muchas gracias por leer y porfas no olviden comentar que es eso lo que me anima a seguir nwn, nos vemos en la prox nwn**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Cielos! Me ha costado mucho trabajo hacer este capi, me he atorado un montón, normalmente puedo escribir casi medio capi de un jalón pero esta vez no mas no, como he prometido he tratado de extenderme un poco más así que espero disfruten el capi, es probable que vean muchas cosas dejadas al aire pero estas se irán resolviendo poco a poco…

**Vale: **vale! Lo se soy mala muajajajaja XD, pero vamos ambas sabemos lo torturable que es Dei XD jajjaa en este capi trate de complacerte un poquito aunque creo que te dejare cosas al aire XD lo siento jejej espero te guste el capi nwn y gracias por traerme de la oreja que si no, no termino XD

**Dely: **TTwTT awww me conmueves! Me allegro muchísimo que te guste como va la historia, honestamente me estoy echando la soga al cuello, quiero hacer algo muy complejo y espero no hacerme bolas entre, personajes, conflictos y demás XD, bueno espero te guste el capi nwn

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: **hola!, que bueno volverte a ver por aquí nwn, si te entiendo odio a Kabuto y a Orochigay son de esos personajes que no soporto y en realidad me faltan malos xD pero los castigare con todo muajaja XD espero te guste el capi nwn

**kurumy3****: **jaja siento ser mala XD pero prometo que am… lo valdrá (¿) jeje en cuanto a las imágenes m… la verdad no he tenido tiempo, no te negare que muchas escenas las tengo en la cabeza como foto pero no he podido plasmarlas en imagen, espero tener un ratito para algún sketch… kisas una hoja plagada de pequeños sketch del fic XD esperemos que la inspiración llegue nwn, ojala te guste el capi!

**Akila Kurai:** cielos lamento haber tardado más esta vez XD espero que no se repita aunque viene un nuevo proyectillo tratare de no abandonar nwn , muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar espero en verdad que te guste el capi nwn

Sin mas, gracias por leer y vamos al capi….

**Advertencias: ItaDei, SasuNaruSasu, violencia, tortura, posible violación y lemmon**

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"La mejor opción es la que nunca ha sido planteada…"

*:*:*:*:*

**Capítulo 3**

*:*:*:*:*

La alarma resonó en la penitenciaría, las rejas automáticas de cada celda se cerraron dejando dentro a los infelices que ignoraban sus horas para salir a cualquier área común, los gritos animados, furiosos, incitantes a bulla crecían alertando a los guardias que siguiendo las voces de los reclusos corrían armados con salvas listos para apaciguar el alboroto.

Justo en medio del enorme patio central la multitud se reunía cual espectáculo rodeando al par que en el centro se debatía a golpes, gritos de "acábalo", "mátalo", "par de maricas de mierda" se perdían entre el escandalo siendo acompañados de carcajadas roncas rotas con el humo constante del tabaco premio entre los presos.

El más chico en el "ring" sonreía con sorna con el ojo derecho completamente hinchado y amoratado, aspiró con fuerza lanzando al aire un gargajo lleno de sangre, el cansancio era claro y las marcas de golpes solo enaltecían su resistencia ante su gran oponente.

-¿Se han cansado ya?

La voz de aquel hombre alto e imponente tras él le crispo lo nervios pero su sonrisa no desapareció, meneó la cabeza insinuante a su adversario que tras sacudir un poco sus hombros se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, los golpes y patadas eran certeros en ambos cuerpos, el espeso liquido rojo manchaba el terroso suelo pero ninguno parecía querer caer pronto.

Gritos y quejas ajenas comenzaron a remplazar los ánimos de pelea, la muchedumbre se dispersaba al tiempo que los celadores apresaban a los hombres entretenidos con tan encarnizado show, dos de los custodios más grandes y temidos se hicieron paso hasta aprehender a los busca pleito frente a lo sonriente y prepotente expresión de uno de los ahora lideres dentro de aquella correccional.

-Hey no empujen!...paganos de mierda!-reclamó el malherido peliblanco

-Silencio sabandija! Te has ganado tres días en "la caja"

-Tenemos derecho a una revisión médica antes de recibir nuestro castigo- sentenció con tranquilidad el recluso más alto

El alborotó quedó solo en murmullos y maldiciones mientras los guardias hacían orden llevando a jalones y empujones a los alborotadores, algunos presos les veían con burla andar por los pasillos hasta que las puertas metálicas del área médica se cerraron dejando al par lejos de las jaulas.

-Joder cara de pez! Ese tirón me ha lastimado el hombro!

Kisame sonrió disculpándose perdiendo los falsos formalismos, Chouji aseguró la puerta quedándose al borde para evitar cualquier interrupción mientras Kakuzu removía los estantes buscando algunos desinfectantes y vendas.

-¿Que tal la han pasado?- pregunto sonriente el peli azul al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla destinada al ausente medico en turno- ya tenía tiempo que no armaban un alboroto

-Naa el imbécil de Orochimaru quería divertirse, al muy bastardo le gusta causar peleas como prueba de confianza- comentó Hidan limpiando sus heridas sin mostrar un solo rasgo de molestia física.

-Tienes suerte de que este idiota sea masoquista… y de que yo sea lo suficientemente hábil como para colarme en cada movimiento de la serpiente

El más alto soltó una carcajada ante el comentario aun cuando el menor se limitó a chasquear siguiendo en lo suyo, desde un par de meses antes de la detención de Orochimaru el conocido "dúo inmortal" había ingresado en la cárcel como agentes infiltrados, así siempre había sido, eran los mejores en ello, vivían de pandilla en pandilla, de cártel en cártel, entrando, desmantelándolos y perdiendo identidad para pasar al siguiente, jamás habían sido detectados dentro de las redes criminales y más que respetados eran temidos, aunque con heridas-y graves- nunca habían decaído, de ahí el apodo dado.

En este caso Kisame y Chouji (miembros de élite y reconocidos grupos de investigación y armamento) les servían de apoyo como falsos custodios en el penal, el caso del conocido "Sanin"* era lo más sonado en los últimos años dentro del mundo criminal y su captura representaba solo el inicio del trabajo.

Se había corrido el rumor que Kisame había sido degradado a guardia de seguridad por una falla contra un grupo de narcotraficantes mientras que Chouji (principiante en el medio) se entrenaba para las frías calles.

-¿y han conseguido algo?, digo, además de un nuevo mejor amigo- bromeó el mayor

-Sigue con eso mierda y te patearé el trasero, ese maldito pedófilo me pone la piel de gallina, es el peor trabajo que he hecho y más vale que los bastardos Uchiha me paguen como es debido

-Se te ha pegado la avaricia de tu compañero

-Habilidad administrativa, no avaricia Kisame

Una repentina seriedad invadió al grupo y el más joven dejo su cuidado en la entrada para acercarse al trio.

-Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san…tenemos un problema…

El par se miró con clara expresión de pregunta, no era común que los sacasen de su "trabajo", resolvían un caso a la vez para asegurar el éxito y por lo que veían en cada uno de sus compañeros se trataba de algo grande, el moreno carraspeó para romper un poco con la súbita tensión invitando al castaño a tomar asiento.

-Bien, ¿de qué se trata?

-En realidad no seremos nosotros quienes les informemos- comentó Kisame rascando su nuca con preocupación

-Kisame-san y yo volveremos a las filas pasado mañana

-¿Qué? Joder! ¿Porque?, no pueden dejarnos aquí con esta bola de desgraciados!

-Cállate Hidan- le reprendió el mayor estampando una curita sobre la frente del religioso- ¿tan grave es?

-Más de lo que crees viejo

La puerta se abrió con la última frase dejando ver a la cabecilla policiaca de la ciudad, Kakuzu y Hidan se levantaron de golpe sorprendidos por aquellas presencias, solo habían dos razones por las que sus caminos se cruzaban con Fugaku y Madara Uchiha, o la misión terminaba y seguía una nueva-cosa que estaban seguros no sucedía- o algún compañero había caído.

-No, joder no! Digan que vienen por otra cosa, digan que un puto asteroide viene hacia la tierra y quieren que este bastardo y yo salvemos al mundo

Fugaku suspiró estrechando la mano de Kakuzu, Madara negó con una sonrisa apenada agitando la mano para restar la importancia claramente dada al tema.

-Siéntense…por favor

La tensión volvió y tras algunas instrucciones Kisame y Chouji abandonaron la sala para darles un poco de privacidad, el moreno se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla bufando con frustración mientras Hidan daba vueltas por toda la habitación negándose a seguir las ordenes de su líder.

-Antes que nada- comenzó Fugaku- no hemos llegado al punto sin retorno, no hay baja alguna-un par de suspiros de alivio se dejaron escuchar- han irrumpido en casa de Itachi, le dispararon a él y… secuestraron a Deidara

Firme, conciso, no necesitaron nada más, el más chico pateó la silla a su lado con frustración gruñendo y soltando cantidad de groserías al aire y al mismo tiempo sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas, ahora entendía la importancia de su estadía en aquel reclusorio.

-Fue él ¿cierto?, el maldito de Orochimaru-Madara asintió- Mierda! Lo sabía!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es…complicado-respondió el moreno- creemos que tiene contacto con el exterior, hemos tratado de entrar pero solo yo he logrado tener contacto directo con él, tráfico de drogas, palizas a los perdedores, sabemos de la ubicación de algunas armas pero nada indica una posible fuga…se ve demasiado confiado

-¿La comadreja está bien?

Fugaku afirmó agradecido por la preocupación, la gran mayoría de sus miembros más importantes habían llegado por medio de su hijo, gente extraña pero capaz, aventurera pero extremadamente fiel, de completa confianza.

-Bien… ¿qué hacemos para ayudar?

…

Corrió tropezando con todo y con todos los que se atravesaron en su camino, quería llegar lo más pronto posible pero antes debía estar al tanto, miró su reloj de muñeca gruñendo molesto al ver la hora, tres y cuarto de la tarde.

El imponente edificio se irguió frente a él, se detuvo tomando un poco de aire antes de cruzar por las puertas de cristal, paseo la vista entre la recepción y lo que parecía la sala de esperas, había estado innumerables veces ahí pero no sabía a donde ir, suspiró acercándose al pequeño cubículo de información.

-Hola buenos días, disculpe ¿podría comunicarme al área de traumatología?, la extensión es am… la 132 me parece

La enfermera asintió amable marcando el número, no conocía al rubio frente a ella pero lo identificaba como familiar de la jefa del hospital, Naruto esperó impaciente golpeando con sus dedos la alta mesilla, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente, tras unos segundos la bocina le fue pasada y sonriendo en agradecimiento contestó la llamada.

-Baa-chan…estoy aquí

Por los siguientes minutos se desconectó, estaba preparado para el regaño, los gritos, las groserías y demás cosas que salían de boca de su santa abuela, no debía estar ahí y lo sabía, su último trabajo fuera de la ciudad debía durar un par de días más y el que estuviera justo ahí en el lobby del hospital solo significaba que la carga de trabajo para su colega-Gaara- se había duplicado, el pelirrojo era hábil, centrado y su concentración superaba por mucho la de Naruto, si lo pensaba mejor Tsunade podría agradecerle por quitarse como distracción para su amigo pero estaba demasiado ocupada gritando contra la bocina.

Teniendo aquella acostumbrada y chillona voz femenina de fondo se dejó caer contra la pared vagueando su mirada por todo el piso, algunos residentes corrían de un lado a otro mientras las enfermeras contestaban llamadas y pasaban archivos a los médicos, el folder marrón que llevaba bajo el brazo le quemaba con ansias, no era mucho pero sería de ayuda, con él en el caso sería de ayuda.

-Oye Baa-chan, sé que tienes muchos más insultos y si me quieres enfrente para golpearme subo en un rato, pero ¿podría ser después de que vea al teme?, dime en que habitación está Itachi ¿sí?

Tras escuchar un suspiró por parte de la mujer recibió la autorización-con más insultos, claro- entregó el teléfono a la enfermera y agradecido se volvió camino al ascensor, la prisa que llevaba hacía unos minutos desapareció como por arte de magia, su paso se volvió lento, pesado, no mucha gente merodeaba por la clínica a deshoras de visita así que su trayecto fue, para su suerte, tranquilo, la puerta metálica se abrió en el tercer piso y sacó medio cuerpo inclinándose amablemente para que un par de practicantes entraran sin que la puerta se cerrara, salió escuchando algunas risas de las jóvenes y se quedó de pie viendo como la portilla volvía a cerrarse.

Los números en la parte superior seguían subiendo, se quedó absorto en ellos recordando al instante la hora que era, sacudió la cabeza levemente y se dio la vuelta para andar por el largo corredor, una pequeña sala de descanso servía de vestíbulo en el piso, la enfermera a cargo le sonrió al verlo llegar asintiendo en una muda invitación a que siguiera su camino, al parecer más personas de las que él creía le conocían, pensó.

Estaba por entrar al pasillo cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba, puso los ojos en blanco y bufó soltando los hombros con fingida molestia al escuchar un "dobe" y no su nombre.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así?

Se giró de un salto abriendo los brazos con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios, Sasuke negó imitando su gesto en menor medida y cabeceó indicándole que se acercara, el rubio no esperó para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo, el pequeño vaso se unicel a medio llenar de café concentrado en mano del moreno vaciló manchando un poco su abrigo pero el agarre no disminuyó, tenían mas de tres semanas sin verse y las llamadas eran escasas, ambos estaban agotados, Naruto por el viaje, Sasuke por la situación, tras unos minutos se separaron tomando asiento en las incomodas sillas frente a la pequeña recepción.

-Y... ¿Cómo está?

El Uchiha suspiró soltando el cuerpo contra su asiento, levantó la vista centrándose en el blanco techo, la verdad era que el tiempo avanzaba deprisa y las cosas no mejoraban, no había dejado el hospital desde que todo comenzó y le cansancio y la desesperación comenzaban a hacer mella en él, había guardias en la habitación de su hermano , en todo el hospital, su padre lo había mandado a descansar pero no podía, no se creía capaz de darse el lujo de confiar en alguien más, había un traidor entre ellos y hasta no saber si era el sujeto que repartía las donas en la estación o su mismísimo tío no abandonaría a Itachi.

-Ayer tuvo una recaída, recibimos una llamada y como esperábamos Kabuto -suspiró- …quieren un intercambio, Deidara por Orochimaru

Naruto guardó silencio procesando las palabras de su compañero, lo sabía, sabía cómo iba todo hasta ese momento, hacía unas horas estaba con Konan en el laboratorio, tenía que confirmar los resultados de la investigación para estar completamente preparado para lo que se viniera, algunas pruebas tomaban tiempo y sabía que aunque ya habían dado resultados preliminares podían seguir saliendo pistas.

Estaba preocupado, no podía ayudar sin bases y más allá dela intrusión en la casa del abogado y la reciente llamada no tenían nada, hablaría con todo presente en la escena del crimen, con Shikamaru, con Tobi, con quien fuera con tal de conseguir algo, lo que fuera, era el mejor en lo que hacía no tenía por qué ser diferente en este caso.

-¿Cómo va el asunto de Kioto?, ¿dejaste muy colgado al mapache?

El rubio soltó una risilla, aun con la tensión Sasuke se tomaba un minuto para molestarlo, sabía cuánto le incomodaba que apodase a su amigo.

-Estará bien, Sai lo ayuda a cerrar el caso… sé que preferiría estar aquí pero…

-trabajo es trabajo dobe, no te preocupes, Tobi lo mantendrá informado

Naruto exhaló ruidosamente como si se preparara para algo, el moreno lo vio alzando la ceja ante el exagerado gesto, botó el ya vacío vaso desechable en el cesto a su lado y posó la palma de su mano sobre la rodilla del otro, se decidió y con un movimiento casual dejó sobre sus piernas el folder marrón que con tanto recelo cargaba, Sasuke pregunto con la mirada pero le rubio se limitó a asentir para que tomase los documentos en sus manos.

-Te dije que llegaría esta mañana pero he pasado al laboratorio y a la estación- el moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa comenzando a hojear el bonche de papeles- busque a tu padre y a Madara-san pero…supongo que están haciendo lo que pueden

-Esto… ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?-preguntó incrédulo señalando un párrafo resaltado con marca textos, el rubio sonrió

-Soy el mejor teme-vanaglorió palmeando amistosamente la espalda de su compañero-en realidad Konan lo ha logrado, separó evidencias de los investigadores

La seriedad retornó, sus miradas se cruzaron ahora llenas de convicción y entendimiento.

-Lo sabes…

-La información se ha bloqueado, lo que se dio a conocer es una sombra de lo que sucede, solo Konan y ahora yo sabemos de la investigación en casa de Itachi, Shikamaru y Tobi de la llamada aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos al respecto…Sasuke, si hay un infiltrado tenemos que andarnos con cuidado

-Lo se…

-¿Dudas de mí?

Sasuke lo miró directamente a los ojos, ambos completamente serios, no confiaba en nadie, su familia estaba de por medio, ya había perdido a su madre presa de la delincuencia y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir lo mismo una segunda vez, ahora él podía hacer algo, podía luchar por defender a sus seres queridos, seres en los que Naruto estaba incluido, se arrimó lentamente dejando su rostro prácticamente pegado al del Uzumaki que no se inmutó ante el repentino acercamiento, sacó su lengua y en un rápido movimiento dio un lametón a la punta de la nariz del menor.

-Teme! Eres un cerdo!

-No dudaría de ti ni un segundo dobe- aclaró volviendo su atención a las hojas en sus manos, el rubio le miró olvidándose de su berrinche- sé que jamás me traicionarías…y si lo hicieras- nuevamente le miró sonriendo prepotentemente- te mato

Naruto soltó una profunda carcajada ganándose una chistada molesta de la enfermera, asintió levantando las manos en disculpa, no podía esperar menos del moreno.

-¿Cómo se quien está dentro?, sé que la familia no debe involucrarse aunque ambos sabemos que en este caso eso vale pura mierda

-Son "la ley" teme, es obvio que tengan que intervenir… pero necesitamos hablar con Fugaku-san y Madara-san para saber, ellos llevan todo

-Lo que encontró Konan, lo que ustedes encontraron… ¿puede dar una ubicación?

-Solo son minúsculos rastros de asfalto teme- sonrió algo apenado en un intento de mostrarse comprensivo- algunas zonas de la ciudad han estado en reparación estas semanas pero…es un buen indicio, seamos positivos ¿vale?

Sasuke asintió suspirando con alivio, Naruto tenía razón, si quería que las cosas salieran bien debía tomarlo con calma, actuar con la cabeza fría, todo estaría bien.

…

La humedad se sentía en el aire, la lluvia había dejado de caer algunas horas atrás pero el agua seguía corriendo cual caudal de rio por sobre las pendientes de las calles y filtrándose por el roído techo de aquel pútrido edificio, una pequeña gota se acumuló ayudada de la gravedad hasta ensancharse lo suficiente como para ceder chocando contra el cuerpo en la parte más baja de la habitación.

El rubio se estremeció frunciendo el ceño ante el contacto del líquido sobre su sien, se retorció incomodo, una espesa bruma nublaba su consciencia impidiéndole despertar del todo, el cuerpo le dolía y sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar su seca garganta, hacía frió y los temblores de su cuerpo solo aumentaban las molestias en lo que sabía eran heridas abiertas.

Lentamente sus parpados se levantaron pero no logró distinguir más allá de la misma oscura habitación en la que se desmayó horas atrás presa de la más fuerte golpiza que hubiera recibido en toda su vida.

Un vago recuerdo de sus días de secundaria se coló en sus pensamientos, en aquellos días las peleas eran pan de cada día, solían suspenderlo con frecuencia pero Itachi siempre estaba con él, si se involucraba en un conflicto siempre tenía al moreno cuidando su espalda, era joven e impulsivo y las constantes provocaciones ya fuera por su austera posición económica , –causa de su orfandad a temprana edad- su apariencia delicada- comúnmente blanco de comparaciones femeninas hoscas y vulgares- o por su preferencia sexual que jamás había negado, siempre lograban sacarlo de quicio, no fue hasta que en uno de sus encuentros el Uchiha resultó herido que comprendió que debía dejar aquello y no por él, sino por su entonces amigo, sabía que si no resultaba herido solo era porque Itachi se tomaba muy a pecho su papel de protector.

Un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios cuando al intentar girarse de su incómoda posición en el suelo notó que ya no estaba aprisionado contra la silla, sus manos seguían atadas pero ahora estaba frente a él fuertemente unidas con una larga tira de cinta adhesiva, sus piernas estaban libres pero tan golpeadas que el mínimo movimiento representaba una enorme agonía, debía tener algún hueso roto de menos, la mordaza de su boca había desaparecido y podía sentir el escozor en la comisura de sus labios por la anterior presión ejercida, con un gran esfuerzo logró erguirse un poco hasta quedar sentado con la espalda recargada en el muro tras él, una corriente de frio le recorrió por completo ante el contacto, su camisa había desaparecido.

La cabeza de la daba vueltas y un pequeño hilillo de sangre acompaño a la gota de agua corriendo por su rostro, su visión se acostumbraba a las sombras, la basura no estaba, el sillón sucio de terciopelo, la mesa y el estante, todo faltaba, a su derecha una maltrecha colchoneta rompía la ausencia de "mobiliario", un haz de luz lo segó por unos segundos acompañado del lejano sonido de llantas corriendo sobre el húmedo asfalto, había una pequeña ventana sellada a unos metros del piso en el muro frente a él, estaba en un sótano.

Gruño sintiendo el dolor de cabeza aumentar cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás podría deducir en donde estaba, no se entregaría en bandeja de plata, si podía hacer algo para ayudar a su rescate lo haría sin dudar, suspiró tratando de pensar, era de noche, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero era lo de menos, según Kabuto tenía tres días y por lo que sentía no habían pasado más de dos, quizás era la noche del segundo día, o del primero…bufó irritado, no lograba hilar bien sus ideas.

Se mantuvo quieto unos minutos tratando de identificar los diferentes dolores que lo envolvían, sus piernas, golpes desde los muslos hasta las plantas de los pies-ahora descalzos- su costado izquierdo dolía y un enorme moretón se marcaba desde se pecho hasta por debajo del ombligo, algunas cortadas adornaban el largo de sus brazos, aún estaba despierto cuando el peliblanco utilizó la vieja navaja, había agradecido internamente cuando entendió que la mayoría de los objetos que había sacado solo eran para intimidarlo, tan solo el bate y la cuchilla habían tocado su cuerpo pero había sido más que suficiente como para dejarlo en tan deplorable estado.

Aspiró profundamente preparándose para lo que seguía, con movimientos temblorosos y chocando contra la pared que le servía de apoyo se puso de pie trastabillando a segundos, su respiración se agitó y las piernas le temblaron a medio camino, miró con determinación la ventana y tomando como guía los muros caminó hasta situarse bajo ella, estaba demasiado arriba, ni siquiera de puntillas podía ver a través del sucio cristal, chocó su frente contra el concreto con frustración cuando una nueva luz entro por el agujero, un automóvil se detuvo en el exterior y retuvo la respiración para poder escuchar lo que sucedía.

Algunas risas, saludos y golpes de cajas, descargaban algo, logró distinguir la voz de su captor entre otras tantas, las pisadas de aquellas personas se movieron alejándose unos segundos para volver con mayor intensidad, bajaban escaleras, pronto estarían ahí, con algo de torpeza y ansiedad trató de volver a donde estaba pero su cuerpo no parecía querer estar de su lado y cayó estrepitosamente a mitad del camino, gimió adolorido viendo la luz reflejada desde su espalda al ser abierta la oxidada puerta.

-Rubito! Despertaste!

La voz de Kabuto le causó nauseas e instintivamente se encogió en su lugar, escuchó las pisadas acercándose pero no se movió, una mano se posó en su desnudo hombro, no supo en que momento estaba de cara a cara con su secuestrador, su atadas manos levantadas y el rostro del otro ladeado por el fuerte golpe recibido en la quijada.

Parpadeó confundido y al mismo tiempo satisfecho al ver un hilillo de sangre salir de sus labios, sangre que no era suya, una ligera sonrisa cambió su semblante haciéndolo sentir fuerte aun frente a las circunstancias, Kabuto llevó una mano a su boca masajeando el lugar afectado y tronando el cuello ruidosamente, el rubio se alejó lentamente mirándolo con desprecio.

-Recuperaste fuerzas ¿he?

En un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra el rubio halando su cabello y azotando su cabeza contra el duro suelo, Deidara reprimió el quejido no queriendo darle el gusto pero el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones salió con fuerza en el momento en que el mayor presionó duramente su pierna, la herida de bala, la había olvidado, tantos golpes se camuflaban entre si y aquel toque lo cegó por unos segundos.

-No te conviene hacerme enfadar - soltó con sorna sintiendo como el artista intentaba alejar sus manos de sus magullado cuerpo-¿te duele?-presionó con más fuerza obteniendo un quejido ahogado

-De-déjame!...tu b-bastardo!

Kabuto se separó empujando al otro en el proceso, azotó la puerta y tiró de la pequeña cadena al centro de la habitación haciendo que el foco colgante iluminara pobremente el lugar, Deidara jadeaba aun en el suelo siguiendo cuidadosamente los movimientos del criminal, comenzó a sentirse cansado y a ver borroso, sacudió la cabeza en un intento de desaparecer esa desagradable sensación.

-Pareciera que te gusta permanecer drogado rubito, me facilitas las cosas pero lo haces menos divertido

El menor lo miró confundido siguiendo lo que el otro observaba con tanta atención, sus ojos se posaron sobre su costado, una jeringa ahora vacía permanecía incrustada en su piel, gruño sacándola trabajosamente y botándola tan lejos como pudo, no le importaba que lo golpearan, aun sin piernas y brazos buscaría la manera de escapar pero drogado, su cuerpo no respondía, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con frustración tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Vamos ya llevas dos días aquí, deberías entender que solo hay dos formas de salir-recitó dejándose caer en el maltrecho colchón-la primera… en el momento del intercambio y la segunda-una retorcida sonrisa surcó sus labios- en cachitos dentro de una bolsa de plástico- Deidara se estremeció- pero no te preocupes…para cuando eso suceda estarás tan acabado que me rogaras terminar con tu sufrimiento- nuevamente se puso de pie, volviendo a la salida- y yo, como buen samaritano cumpliré tu capricho- la puerta se abrió, cruzó el umbral y antes de cerrar se volvió con la misma tétrica mueca en su rostro- ¿no soy misericordioso?

El rechinido metálico quedó como eco en sus oídos por los siguientes minutos, sus ojos permanecían abiertos en completo estado de estupefacción, no saldría de ese lugar, no tenía tres días.

_-¿Itachi, cómo sabes que está mintiendo?_

_-Debes escuchar con atención y ligar todas las frases, si hablan en presente, pasado o futuro, la confianza en sus palabras, además…nunca puedes confiar en un criminal…_

…

Tenía poco tiempo despierto, había dormido durante horas y lo último que recordaba era esa maldita llamada, se sentía en un extraño estado de sopor que lo mantenía quieto con la mirada fija en algún punto perdido de la habitación, era de tarde, seguramente le habían sedado para pasar tranquilo la noche, notó que estaba en otro cuarto, más pequeño y con poco mobiliario, solo no necesario, habían sido vigilados y seguramente eran medidas para mantenerlo a salvo.

Algunas voces se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, policías-pensó- la calidez que desprendían las cobijas sobre él y la comodidad de la almohada le hicieron fruncir el ceño, no podía estar tan tranquilo, con algo de dificultad se quitó la tela de encima notando apenas con los movimientos que las intravenosas seguían en su lugar al igual que la mascarilla, la presión en su pecho había aumentado y supo que tenía vendajes y suturas nuevas, con algo de brusquedad se arrancó la máscara y presionó el botón de la camilla para dejarla erguida.

Se miró a sí mismo, tan limpio, tan cómodo, masajeó sus sienes con fastidio, no era justo, no podía estar ahí tan tranquilo, en tan buenas condiciones cuando Deidara debía estar sufriendo en esos instantes, debía tener frio, dolor, miedo…y el ahí en una confortable cama con todas las atenciones, con algo de sarcasmo agradeció que le hubieran hecho dormir, se sentía mucho mejor, con fuerzas renovadas, las molestias eran mínimas y aunque incómodas pasaderas.

Una vez más echó una ojeada a la habitación, mas allá de la cama, una pequeña mesa de noche a su lado y una bandeja metálica móvil para el alimento nada mas estorbaba en las cuatro paredes, se inclinó abriendo el único cajón de la mesilla pero estaba vació, su ropa no estaba- aunque seguramente había sido llevada como evidencia- su teléfono que horas atrás tenía entre sus manos no aparecía ni entre las cobijas, Sasuke lo cogió-una vez más- como evidencia, gruño por lo bajo, en esa situación odiaba conocer los protocolos policiacos, necesitaba saber que ocurría, que había pasado después de que perdió la consciencia presa de los nervios y la debilidad.

Se quedó quieto mirando sus piernas, las sentía algo adormecidas pero podía ponerse de pie, nadie entraría a decirle nada así que el buscaría respuestas, con lentitud deslizó sus pies hasta dejarlos colgados al borde de la cama, estaba por tocar el suelo con ellos cuando el abatimiento de la única puerta le hizo levantar su mirada de sus extremidades.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí Uchiha, son órdenes de la doctora

El moreno sonrió soltando un ligero suspiro de alivio que salió algo entrecortado debido a su condición y como si obedecer fuese lo suyo volvió a subir las piernas al colchón siendo ayudado del nuevo visitante a cubrirlas con las sabanas.

-Sasori…

-No digas nada- le cortó sacando una manzana de entre sus ropas y comenzando a pelarla con un pequeño cuchillo que descansaba en la charola de alimentos- no vas a salir de aquí hasta que la vieja lo diga…

-¿Tsunade- san es mi doctora?

El pelirrojo lo miro confuso unos segundos y encogió los hombros restándole importancia, trozó un pedazo de fruta y se lo pasó a su amigo.

-Supongo que solo podía ser ella, me la acabo de cruzar en el camino hasta aquí, no pensé que estarías despierto después del detallado reporte que me dio, ya sabes cómo son los medico con sus tecnicismos

Itachi mordisqueó el fruto notando apenas el hambre que sentía, estaba apenado, Sasori era el mejor amigo de Deidara desde hacía años y si estaba ahí era porque ya se había enterado de lo ocurrido, debía admitir que lo que menos le pasó por la cabeza era informar a sus amigos- aunque la mayoría estaba en el medio y por cuestiones obvias conocían la situación- el pelirrojo era la excepción, era un artista al igual que el rubio, sus vidas eran técnicamente normales y por eso le alegraba su amistad, podía fingir que no corría peligro, que los temas que tratara al llegar a casa serían de sus sesiones fotografías, de los talleres que tomaba e impartía, que aquella vez que el menor se ofreció a hacer un retrato hablado jamás había ocurrido y nunca había visto imágenes de negativos de crímenes y asesinatos, tan solo aves, paisajes , parejas y familias.

-¿Ya lo estás pensando he?

La voz de su compañero le hizo encararlo de nuevo, realmente estaba apenado.

-Sí, ya hable con tu hermano- continuó comentando como respuesta-se lo que sucedió y sé que estas preocupado, yo lo estoy…

-Perdona…por no pedir que te avisaran cuando ocurrió

-¿De qué habría servido?- el moreno agachó la cabeza-¿Tu, como te sientes?

-estoy bien- Sasori alzó una ceja incrédulo- puedo respirar mejor y…ya casi no me lastima el pecho aunque…la herida duele un poco- explicó intentando complacerlo

El fotógrafo asintió conforme pasando otro pedazos de manzana, tomó otro para él y se lo hecho a la boca.

-Había dos cámaras ocultas en el detector de incendios, un micrófono al borde del pedestal de suero y una especie de "distorsionador" de señal bajo la cama, por eso te cambiaron de habitación-Itachi lo miró sorprendido- revisaron todo el hospital, cada metro cuadrado pero solo eso encontraron, al parecer solo querían que supieran que no sería fácil der con ellos…

-¿Cómo…?, es decir…esa información solo la puede tener la policía…¿Por qué sabes todo eso?, Sasuke no debió decírtelo

-Sasuke no me dijo nada

Una sonrisa adorno los labios del más chico, Itachi temió, la información de los casos no era divulgada entonces ¿Por qué el pelirrojo sabia esos detalles?, un extraño delirio de persecución lo invadió haciendo que se mareara por un segundo, Sasori se apresuró a sujetarlo cuando lo vio balancearse.

-Hey! Tranquilo no es lo que piensas- exclamó preocupado acercándole un vaso con agua- no quise asustarte ¿vale?, no es lo que piensas- Itachi frunció el ceño- no me mires así joder, tu eres el mal pensado

-¿Qué…?

-Akatsuki está en el caso…

-¿Cómo sabes de Akatsuki?

El fotógrafo sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y hasta aquí xD espero que no se me vaya ningún detallito nwn, como siempre disculpen las nunca ausentes faltillas de ortografía u.u**

**Bueno esta vez podemos ver varias cosas, Hidan y Kaku hacen su aparición tendrán un papel importante y algo cómico XD vamos que no pueden faltar las babosadas con esos 2 jeje, por otro lado por fin Naru llegó a poner su granito de arena, como una breve aclaración (aunque creo que se entiende) Konan es forense como el, necesito un equipo de apoyo y ella me pareció perfecta, seguramente saben que no me gusta dejar a ningún Akatsuki fuera así que aunque breve en algunos casos todos tendrán su aparición así que si tiene alguna petición (y está dentro de algo que pueda meter en la trama) adelante!**

**Para Mary y Vale, aquí Saso XD su papel será mejor aclarado para la prox pero por ustedes le puse una buena relación con Ita jajaja.**

**IMPORTANTE: como bien saben ha habido algunas m… amenazas(¿), no es muy ruda la palabra XD el caso es que este fic pronto no estará dentro del rating M pero yo seguiré publicando hasta que las "autoridades" represoras me lo impidan xD… cierto es que existen otras plataformas para publicar fics con contenido MA pero tengo más de 10 años conociendo esta página y no entiendo porque no hacen algo más sencillo y simplemente ponen algo como "este sitio no se hace responsable del contenido de los fics" y se quitan de broncas?, eso es violación a la libertad de expresión XD**

**Ok… ahora kisas por eso me borren mi fic o.o…. XD jaja por si las dudad igualmente esta publicado en amor-yaoi así que si no lo ven por aquí pueden pasar para allá solo que me encuentro como "karu-suna2"**

**En fin….muchas gracias por leer y porfas no olviden comentar que es eso lo que me anima a seguir nwn, nos vemos en la prox nwn**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Awwww! Lamento la demora! En verdad que me ha costado mucho trabajo seguirle el hilo a la historia, más que por falta de ideas por el exceso de ellas XD es tanto lo que quiero meter que no sé dónde acomodarlo y eso me causa conflicto XD, por otro lado he estado lo que es mega ocupada, no, lo que le sigue! Pero eso trae buenas nuevas (eso creo…) tras meses de dolor y sufrimiento por fin tengo fecha para mi examen profesional! *redobles por favor* será el 28 de agosto a las 10 de la mañana, la verdad estoy muerta de miedo pero sé que si todo sale bien seré oficialmente arquitecta! TTwTT uf! Lo siento necesitaba compartirlo con ustedes XD, fuera de eso pues solo pude darme ratitos para seguir, además que por fin después de muchas recomendaciones vi (y leí) Kuroshitsuji, grave error, nueva obsesión me encanta y me pesa que el manga se actualice cada mil años snif snif, amo a Soma! No sé por qué pero lo vi e inmediatamente lo relacione con Dei…extraño, lo se o.o, pero lo amo! XD en fin, ya no las aburro mas nwn….espero que les agrade nwn

**Vale: **jajajaj lo se, soy una maldita del mal y creo que cuando termines el capi me irá peor XD sorry!, lamento muchísimo la demora pero tu sabes que no he tenido al tiempo de mi lado u.u, espero te guste el capi nwn

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: **hola!, me alegro que te guste el capi, bueno no he profundizado mucho en los akatsukis pero su papel crecerá mas adelante nwn, espero te guste el capi!

**Akila Kurai:** hola! Mil gracias que bueno que te guste el fic nwn, lamento muchísimo la demora jejej n.ñ y pues espero que ahora si pueda actualizar mas seguido jejej igual tratare de profundizar mas en el dúo inmortal jeje me encanta este par y trato de ubicarlos bien para darles cierto "protagonismo" jeje espero te guste el capi nwn

Sin mas, gracias por leer y vamos al capi….

**Advertencias: ItaDei, SasuNaruSasu, viole, tnciaortura, posible violación y lemmon**

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"El primer signo de derrota es subestimar a tu oponente…"

*:*:*:*:*

**Capítulo 4**

*:*:*:*:*

Deidara siempre se había considerado un hombre de mundo, de grandes experiencias de todo tipo a pesar de su corta vida, desde muy joven había sido una persona que debía luchar por salir adelante, comenzó a trabajar estando en el primer año de secundaria en una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, sus padres le habían dejado y no podía depender de lo poco que su abuelo podía brindarle.

Trabajaba, estudiaba, hacía labores en el hogar y si le restaba algo de tiempo se iba de fiesta con sus amigos, los mejores años de su vida si alguien preguntaba, muy al contrario de lo que muchos podrían decir no recordaba aquellos días como una amarga experiencia, eran su más grande tesoro, lo que lo había marcado para bien, aquel dicho que marcaba que aquello que no te mata te hace más fuerte siempre había sido una especie de mantra a seguir, muy a pesar de su infantil y explosiva personalidad cada experiencia vivida le había hecho madurar desde muy temprana edad.

Era una persona fuerte en toda la extensión de la palabra, no toleraba abusos ya fuera hacia su persona o para con alguien más débil a su vista-causa por la que siempre estaba metido en peleas- estudiaba arduamente y aunque no excelentes sus notas siempre eran buenas, sabía sus habilidades y sus límites y sabia equilibrarlos y aprovecharlos a máximo, no era nada bueno en matemáticas pero era excelente en historia y artes plásticas, la geografía le daba dolor de cabeza pensando que no la necesitaba cuando podía usar un "gps" pero la física y la química le entusiasmaban.

Apenas había entrado a la preparatoria cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad de viajar, había resultado calificado para un concurso de artes fuera del país, una semana en Estados Unidos, ahí tenía otro punto en contra, el idioma, se consideraba un completo fracaso en ello, solía confundir palabras y tiempos pero se esforzaba, había sido poco tiempo pero suficiente para saber que quería repetir aquello, necesitaba conocer el mundo, no tuvo que esperar mucho, al año siguiente un intercambio académico lo había mandado a Canadá por tres meses, por fin sentía que su esfuerzo valía la pena.

A finales de ese año su ultimo familiar falleció, su abuelo Onoki había muerto presa de una deficiencia cardiaca, le había dolido mucho y su ánimo había decaído notablemente, tenía edad y la capacidad para sustentarse a sí mismo pero para su fortuna sus amigos no lo habían abandonado, los primeros meses Itachi le había prácticamente obligado a vivir en su casa, sus padres le habían secundado y aunque apenado no había tenido más opción que aceptar, solía llorar por las noches o cuando se creía solo pero siempre había un par de brazos rodeándolo o alguna palmada de apoyo es su espalda, comenzó a considerar a los Uchiha como su familia, algo por lo que estaría eternamente agradecido.

Al poco tiempo su fuerza volvió y su vida retornó a la cotidianidad, siendo sus inicios de universidad las fiestas eran frecuentes y los viajes aumentaban, su interior se llenó de dicha se sentía feliz, lo suficiente como para rechazar a carcajadas aquella propuesta tan indecente-a su parecer- una fiesta de la facultad, Sasori e Itachi iban con él, Sasuke y Naruto habían llegado colados a media noche para conocer el mundo de los "mayores" cuando un sujeto-compañero poco tratado de sus clases- llegó saludando amigablemente ofreciendo un poco de "diversión", vio su mano extendida con un par de pastillas, al instante sonrió negando a plena voz.

_-No necesito ayuda para llenar mi vida de color_

Había dicho, Itachi le había revuelto sus cabellos y Sasori alejado-educadamente- al "proveedor", no necesitaba nada para disfrutar sin embargo si había presenciado a muchos compañeros en ese curioso estado de excitación regalo de las drogas, les escuchó reír y gritar, les vio bailar y saltar eufóricamente, uno que otro se había acercado para compartir su experiencia y solo escuchaba lo que tantas veces en televisión, colores y emoción, diversión y excitación, fuerza y desorientación y horas después calma, un patético letargo que le envolvió por completo, tan único, tan efímero.

Nada era para siempre y tras la emoción de la nueva experiencia, de la curiosidad por probar solo seguía la vuelta a la realidad, un fascinación llegó a él, no por el consumo del estupefaciente sino de que provocaba, era como una explosión como una gran tormenta seguida de calma, Itachi le miró preocupado ante su embeleso pero era claro que no era lo suyo, le sonrió mirándolo fijamente, no necesitaba nada para el "color", esa noche se habían hecho novios.

Sí, le había llamado la atención, le picó la curiosidad pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo, jamás hubiera querido hacerlo, no lo quería.

Una nueva arcada le hizo inclinarse con brusquedad sobre sus rodillas, hacia horas que su estómago estaba vació y solo bilis, saliva y uno que otro rastro de sangre se colaba entre las contracciones de su garganta, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza y todo le daba vueltas, aquella sensación de vértigo comenzaba a ser algo cotidiano, sin poder soportar más su propio peso se dejó caer de lado cual costal, inhaló y exhalo agitadamente tratando de enfocar algún punto en la habitación con tal de detener el movimiento fantasma que embargaba su razón, el lugar apestaba a vómito y a humedad pero no le importaba, la suciedad y el sudor de su propio cuerpo eran suficiente.

Una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla, su rostro se mostraba tenso, furioso, confuso, hace unas horas se había sentido tan bien, el dolor en su cuerpo se había esfumado y una gran emoción le había recorrido por completo, mil ideas de salir de ahí habían pasado por su cabeza como si de una película de acción se tratase, juraba haber escuchado gritos y disparos, pisadas presurosas y una voz, Itachi gritando su nombre con insistencia, él se había parado como si nada hubiese ocurrido, había abierto la puerta y ahí frente a él todos le recibían Itachi sonreía y Sasuke le acompañaba, Fugaku, Madara, Sasori… sus padres y Onoki, sus rostro se llenó de lágrimas y algunos sollozos se escaparon de sus apretados labios, le habían usado, aquella maldita jeringa vacía en el suelo, lo que en el pasado le había inquietado con curiosidad ahora le causaba la más profunda repulsión, no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba drogas para el color y aun así había sido forzado a pasar por aquello, no era justo.

La puerta se abrió, ese rostro sonriente lo miraba una vez más, no la apartaría, no apartaría su cansada y dolida mirada de aquel que le tenía ahí, le vio moverse lentamente hasta hincarse junto a él pero no se movió, no habló, no lo golpeó, solo se quedó ahí.

-¿Te divertiste?- le pregunto con mofa acariciando suavemente su cabello-Ahora sabes un poco de mi trabajo, solo una de las tan provechosas ramas, ¿no te parece interesante?

-Drogas- soltó como un suspiró

-No sabes a que nos _dedicamos_ ¿cierto?, es…por seguridad que tu noviecito no te da información de sus casos pero es bueno que lo sepas si ya estás aquí

Deidara ladeó la cabeza ignorándolo, no necesitaba saberlo, era un criminal y le daba igual lo que hiciera, drogas, armas, secuestros, todo aquello le era repugnante.

-Yo en tu lugar prestaría atención- continuó sin darle importancia la anterior acción- el mercado es exigente en estos días ¿sabes?, cocaína, marihuana, opio, todo es clasificable y detectable…

Kabuto caminaba en círculos como platicando cualquier cosa sin mayor importancia pero Deidara trataba de no escucharlo, su sola presencia y timbre se su voz le molestaba.

-Lo bueno es que la tecnología esta de nuestro lado y esa cosita que probaste es completamente indescifrable, ¿te gusto?-sonrió pero el menor seguía aparentemente ausente-¿no? Parecía que mucho, gritabas bastante y reías con verdadera felicidad, incluso te pusiste de pie y diste algunas vueltas, me sorprendería si no te sintieras destrozado ahora

-La…probaste en mi-afirmó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Ho no! , por supuesto que no!, ya ha sido probada en humanos, unos cuantos, si hubieras sido el primero ya no estarías aquí rubito- soltó una ligera carcajada- solo era un regalito, aunque si me ayudo a estudiar un poco mejor sus efectos, te lo agradezco

El sonido de un motor se escuchó a lo lejos, el peliblanco ensanchó su sonrisa y de acercó nuevamente al más chico, Deidara retrocedió al ver una nueva jeringa en su mano.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

El artista giró violentamente hacía la pequeña ventana, algunos rayos de luz se filtraban por ella, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y temor, volvió su atención a su captor.

-E-el intercambio- murmuró con la respiración agitada, no podía ser, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, y aunque no podía negar que lo que había pasado era horrible no podía creer que todo terminara, la expresión del otro se lo decía, no terminaría ahí

-Descuida, si todo sale bien al despertar las cosas irán mejor- le dijo mientras clavaba la aguja en el cuello de su indefensa víctima, le sintió revolverse y luchar pero poco podía hacer, suspiró satisfecho al ver como su ojos se cerraban poco a poco-…mejor para mi claro

…

No le importaba lo que estaban diciendo, tampoco las múltiples manos que con un intento de delicadeza trataban de volverlo a la cama, le valía poco que Tobi le insistiera en volver a descansar y que Sasuke le gritara molesto que no debía abandonar el hospital, era el día y no importaba nada más.

Terminó con el último botón de su camisa y suspiró encarando por fin a quienes le acompañaban, Tsunade le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados parada firmemente frente a la puerta, Naruto apenado la acompañaba a su lado negando nerviosamente, era médico y sabía los riesgos que implicaba, torció el cuello rascando su nuca con molestia, no había otra forma.

-Miren, es claro que iré así que ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos el teatrito?

-Mierda Itachi! ¿Qué no entiendes? Aun no estás en condiciones para salir!-gritó un furioso Sasuke- Tobi irá y papá también, Madara y yo estaremos ahí, ¿Por qué demonios no puedes confiar en nosotros?

Itachi tomó asiento al borde de la cama masajeando sus sienes, claro que confiaba en ellos pero debía estar ahí, necesitaba estar ahí y asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, ver con sus propios ojos al bastardo de Kabuto caer ante la justicia, necesitaba ser lo primero que su rubio viera al volver.

-El mensaje decía que debo estar ahí Sasuke, no me arriesgaré

Era cierto, apenas unas horas atrás un mensaje había llegado como spam a todos los centros de comunicación policiacos de la ciudad, correos electrónicos, teléfonos móviles, fax, un completo caos para el sistema considerando que el tema se había mantenido en completa discreción, ordenes fueron dadas y aunque se logró aminorar la noticia había llegado a la prensa.

Kabuto daba un punto de reunión clave que solo Itachi y Sasuke habían logrado descifrar, exponía sus condiciones de trato y amenazas ante el incumplimiento de alguna y ante todo exigía la presencia del primogénito Uchiha en el centro de cambio, no tenían opción y era claro que Itachi no se negaría.

Los escuadrones estaban dispuestos lo suficientemente lejos para no ser detectados, los civiles cercanos desalojados y todo el que debía estar ahí había sido avisado, esa mañana Kisame había llegado al hospital encontrándose con sus jefes dando su reporte, el primer miembro de Akatsuki llegaba.

Itachi debía admitir que estaba sorprendido, el grupo Akatsuki era el más reducido y valioso dentro del rubro policial, una leyenda viviente, el mismo había recomendado a muchos de sus miembros pero ahora sabía que desconocía demasiado, era un civil más y como el mismo lo había aplicado con Deidara mucha información le había sido oculta, clara muestra era Sasori.

Durante años le trató como a un amigo más, uno muy valioso en el que confiaba la "inocencia" de su rubio, era un artista, un fotógrafo reconocido y el más talentoso espía con el que se había cruzado en su vida.

El día anterior en esa misma habitación el pelirrojo le había explicado muchas cosas, resultaba que Sasori había entrado al sistema desde los dieciséis, sus padres le precedieron y con su muerte había tomado su lugar, era hábil, extremadamente cuidadoso, Itachi sabía que su pulcritud y excelencia en cada trabajo era excepcional pero jamás imaginó que estaría envuelto en aquel pútrido mundo y no solo eso, era famoso, le conocían como "el marionetista", sus contactos rebasaban los números reconocidos por la ley, podía estar en múltiples investigaciones simultáneamente manejando a criminales e infiltrados a su antojo, por un momento pensó en el cómo alguien traicionero y de temer pero no podía, siempre le habría confiado su vida sin pensarlo ¿Por qué las cosas cambiarían?, era su trabajo, un trabajo como todos.

Sasori le confesó que la entrada a su vida era parte del trabajo, hacía años se le había encomendado el cuidado de Deidara el suyo mismo y tras cumplir y sin sentirse capaz de romper ese lazó no pudo más que continuar su amistad con una sincera honestidad, les apreciaba y aunque ya no fuera su labor se había dado a la tarea de protegerlos aunque fuese desde las sombras, aquella declaración se había ganado un buen golpe seguido de un cálido abrazo de agradecimiento.

Las confesiones siguieron, se enteró que Madara estaba reuniendo al grupo, Kisame, Kakuzu y Hidan saldrían de su infiltramiento para uniste más de cerca al caso, Konan trabajaría hombro a hombro con Naruto, Tsunade y si se requería Jiraiya, no le sorprendió mucho sabía la labor de todos ellos, lo que no esperó fuera que el dueño del bar que frecuentaban y novio de la peliazul junto con el chico bipolar y mensajero de la estación entraran, más agentes encubiertos, se sintió agobiado era una red muy grande y solo veía lo que el "sistema" quería mostrarle, su padre y su tío manejaban cosas realmente grandes.

Para su suerte-si es que así podría llamársele- conocía a la mayoría, solo algunos miembros relativamente nuevos estaban involucrados, Shikamaru en comunicación, había sido compañero de Sasuke en la academia, su gran intelecto y habilidad de deducción lo habían hecho escalar rápidamente, el otro caso- Chouji- también compañero de ambos estaba en la misma situación, su punto fuerte era el combate y el manejo de masas, él se había encargado de calmar a la prensa tras le bomba de noticia circulando aun cuando no era su labor había sacado de un gran aprieto a la estación.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno parecía querer darle paso, con decisión se plantó de nuevo frente a todos.

-Iré, resolveremos esto y volveré con Deidara-volvió hacia su hermano y su primo, les sonrió- claro que confió en ustedes, más que en nadie, por eso los necesito cuidando de mí, no es solo su pelea, es mía más que de ningún otro y un Uchiha…

-No se rinde ni flaquea…-completo el moreno menor, suspiró- vale, pero iras forrado de pies a cabeza con cualquier porquería antibalas, ¿te quedó claro?

-Como usted ordene detective…

…

No podía creer como había resistido tanto tiempo sin moler a golpes a aquel frente a él, la furia lo embargaba y aunque completamente molesto y al borde de perder los estribos por fuera mostraba la pasividad y soberbia tan característica de su familia.

Había llegado el día y ni él ni Fugaku habían encontrado una forma de evitar su visita a la correccional, su primo* lucia tranquilo pero sabía que estaba igual o por que el por dentro, suspiró sopesando sus palabras no debía verse débil, dudoso, sonrió afilando su mirada e inclinándose hacia adelante en un intento de atemorizar a Orochimaru, mentiría al decir que no le picó el que el otro correspondiera su gesto con sorna.

-Y bien… ¿a qué debo su visita caballeros?- comentó confiado el criminal- en especial la suya…Comisionado

Madara contuvo las ganas de maldecir, era el protocolo y aunque hubiesen deseado no involucrar a sus superiores Danzou Shimura estaba con ellos en esa sala, el hombre sobrio y suntuoso nunca había sido de su agrado, uno de aquellos ejemplos de ascenso al poder por contactos y dinero, habían sido contadas las ocasiones en que habían tratado con él, las estrictamente necesarias, no le agradaba admitirlo pero su firma, su simple nombre en cualquier documento era necesario para infinidad de asuntos burocráticos.

Los familiares se miraron con molestia, Orochimaru parecía prestar más importancia a la presencia del mayor que a la suya misma restándoles autoridad y sobajándolos ante una persona que distaba mucho del verdadero cumplimiento de su cargo aunque lo cierto era que Shimura nunca había dado pistas de ser algo más que un rechoncho ricachón aprovechado de toda situación, un parasito de la sociedad que veía ventaja de cualquier cosa que realzara su nombre para subir de posición en la maldita pirámide jerárquica social.

-Todo traslado de reclusos de alta peligrosidad deben ser supervisados y autorizados por el comisionado de la ciudad, así como negociaciones y movilizaciones de personal requeridas-recitó monótonamente Fugaku- aunque estoy seguro que conoces el protocolo…

El de las pupilas ámbar soltó una carcajada cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente mientras Danzou caminaba distraídamente por la estancia como restando interés al escenario.

-Sabemos que estás trabajando aun estando aquí, el cómo, el por qué y el con quién- Madara curvó sus labios- bueno, dejaremos a tu imaginación el cuanto estamos enterados…

-No podía esperar menos de ustedes señores, honestamente no me sorprende que tardaran tanto en venir, imagino que han recurrido a su última opción por el poco ánimo que veo en ustedes…

Era tan molesto, conocían el largo historial delictivo como la palma de su mano, lo cierto era que aquel hombre frente a ellos era el criminal más "sonado" en los últimos años, tenía "contactos", dirigía una gran cantidad de grupos criminales, había evadido a la policía en incontables ocasiones al saber cómo manejar a su antojo las tan literalmente tomadas leyes, se había burlado de los Uchiha en su cara tantas veces que su persona representaba la más profunda espina en la familia, el más grande obstáculo y la más codiciada meta a lograr, ninguno de ellos se rendiría hasta verlos tras las rejas y unas semanas atrás aquello parecía cumplido, hasta ahora.

Madara suspiró sin notarlo y abrió el extenso expediente entre sus manos, se colocó unas ligeras lentillas para iniciar su lectura.

-El acusado, declarado culpable el mes pasado purga una condena de tres cadenas perpetuas bajo los cargos de tráfico de drogas y armamento militar así como control de más de 35 pandillas tan solo en la ciudad, sospechoso del asesinato de 6 oficiales a cargo de su caso además de la evidencia encontrada en su contra sobre el liderato de varios centros de prostitución y trata de personas…-un suspiro largo y profundo salió de sus labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y masajeaba el puente de su nariz cuando una risa entrecortada lo hizo levantar la mirada

-Veo que mi trabajo le entusiasma detective-sonrió- me sorprende que tras su "logro"- enfatizó la última palabra haciendo el ademan de las comillas con sus dedos- estén dispuestos a un simple intercambio, ¿es tan importante ese rubito amigo suyo?

Los dos morenos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa sin poderlo evitarlo, ¿Qué nivel de contacto y control tenía Orochimaru frente a ellos?, Madara se puso de pie abruptamente sujetando el cuello de su enemigo proclamado pero este se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Déjate de juegos bastardo!, ¿qué es lo que buscas?!, sabes que no negociamos con criminales

-No lo parece- embromó- ¿Qué hacen aquí si ese es el caso?- una falsa expresión de sorpresa se plantó en su pálido rostro- ¿será que es resentimiento guardado?, aquel desafortunado accidente con su compañera detective hace algunos años, una verdadera pena, Kushina-san tenía de talento lo que tenía de belleza, una verdadera flor en el desierto…

El puño de Madara se elevó en lo alto tomando el impulso necesario para romperle la cara pero un fuerte agarre lo detuvo, bufando molesto se volvió viendo el mismo rostro furioso en su primo, Fugaku negó suavemente soltándolo, la pelirroja-madre de Naruto- era como una hermana para ellos, una colega que conocieron desde la preparatoria junto con su marido Minato, ella policía, el médico-motivo por el cual su hijo siguió sus pasos- hacía ya años que Minato había muerto a causa de una deficiencia cardiaca, Naruto cumplía los doce apenas, madre e hijo habían aprendido a vivir con la ausencia del mayor cuando aquel incidente ocurrió, Kushina estaba cerca de un atraco estando en uno de sus descansos y al sentirlo como parte de su deber se acercó a detener el disturbio, el resultado, su muerte en un fuego cruzado.

-No le des motivos al juez- comentó aparentemente calmó el menor de los Uchiha logrando que Madara chistara soltando bruscamente al otro- no necesitamos tus palabras y tampoco estamos aquí para cumplir tus caprichos

Orochimaru dudó pero no demostró flaqueo alguno, querían a Deidara y solo él podía dárselos, se lo llevarían de ahí, él era su boleto de salida, Madara suspiró sonriendo ampliamente como si acabase de recordar un buen chiste, se volvió haciendo un ligero ademan con sus manos como si la actuación anterior se hubiere tratado de un simple juego.

-Bien…entonces, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto a su familiar que se limitó a asentir guiando a un completamente desinteresado Danzou a la salida, su vista se clavó de nueva cuenta en el de tez pálida- te esposaremos, llevaremos al punto de intercambio y volverás a tu pútrida celda en menos de lo que canta un gallo- se mofó- pero no te preocupes, volverás acompañado

Su voz sonó demasiado segura, tanto que Orochimaru sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, soltó una retorcida carcajada sintiendo como un par de oficiales encadenaban sus pies y muñecas, ¿Qué caso tendría todo aquello sin algo de emoción?

…

Las calles parecían desiertas, no había un solo civil en kilómetros a la redonda, no era como si hubiesen vaciado la ciudad entera pero el que su destino fuera aquella vieja mina hacia ver el entorno como ruinas en medio de la nada.

Las destruidas bodegas y oficinas se levantaban al centro del conjunto, una –no muy vieja- mina que había sido cerrada unos años atrás por cuestiones de seguridad, los minerales encontrados eran pocos, una mala inversión que termino por dejar construcciones y equipo abandonados, los limites estaba cercados y lo más cercano era la carretera que llegaba a la ciudad a unos dos kilómetros de distancia, solo bosque y algunas pequeñas montañas le rodeaban y aunque solo una vía se mostraba en el mapa para poder entrar sabían que su enemigo tenía sus medios.

Pensaron que llevaban tiempo tomando ese lugar como refugio pero la idea se desechó tras la redada inmediata después de conocerlo como lugar de intercambio, lo cierto era que solo llegarían ahí y no se mostraba evidencia de movimiento reciente en la zona.

Aquel lugar era inconfundible para los hermanos Uchiha, a pesar de representar una perdida arquitectónica el entorno que le rodeaba era uno de los lugares más recurridos por Deidara, el amplio bosque circundante siempre le agradó para paseos de campo en los que comían y jugaban al aire libre terminando dando vueltas en aquel punto, el rubio admiraba con verdadero embeleso las torres de acero con gruesos cables metálico halados por poleas, los muros de concreto oxidado por la abrasión del tiempo y semi-cubiertos por la vegetación invasiva le recordaban las ruinas de algún pueblo perdido, infantilmente imaginaba aquel sitio como su escondite secreto, como su guarida, como su "casa club" a la que recurría cuando necesitaba relajarse dela estresante rutina en el estudio, para él, un verdadero oasis en el desierto que veía en la estruendosa urbe.

Aquellos altos muros grises se levantaron frente a sus ojos conforme la camioneta blindada en la que iba se acercaba, solo "Uchihas", junto a él Sasuke conducía con una clara muestra de concentración y convicción completamente seguro de que todo saldría bien, se lo había prometido a su hermano, a su padre y a su tío, se lo había prometido a Tobi que lo miraba con duda y temor y a Naruto que le suplicó volver con bien sabiendo que no habría servido de nada el intento por detenerlo.

Se removió un tanto incomodo en su asiento, se sentía "pesado" con tanta ropa encima, el chaleco antibalas, el recubrimiento en sus piernas y brazos con no sabía que material extraño que lo sofocaba, sin mencionar las tensas vendas que mantenían cerradas su heridas además de las armas escondidas en sus costados y tobillo derecho, solo le faltaban rodilleras, coderas y casco- pensó hastiado-jaló el cinturón de seguridad viendo de reojo a su primo que preparaba sus propias armas dejando el seguro abierto para cualquier rápido movimiento.

Una segunda camioneta iba tras ellos en donde Madara y Fugaku llevaban a Orochimaru completamente inmovilizado, aun sentía los nervios crispados tan solo pensar en el momento que lo tuvo de frente, sonriente, sínico, el auto se detuvo y no espero para salir de él, nadie se veía cerca, si bien tenían oficiales a los alrededores nadie debía ser visto, solo Akatsuki estaba presente, no necesitaban más, los policías comunes cuidarían las entradas a la ciudad en caso de fuga pero cuidando sus espaldas solo estaba el reducido grupo liderado por el mayor de los Uchiha.

El silencio rondaba la zona tan solo roto por las corrientes de aire que creaban eco entre las roída construcción, el rechinar de los cables y las cadenas en lo alto de algunas grúas intensificaban el ambiente tenso, un par de minutos después un automóvil gris salió de entre la esquina de una de las bodegas deteniéndose justo frente a ellos, tres personas descendieron dejando en el asiento del copiloto al motivo de negociación.

El corazón de Itachi latió con fuerza al distinguir largos cabellos rubios salir por debajo del costal que cubría la cabeza del rehén, estaba atado al asiento y le veía forcejear, podía ver la misma ropa que portaba el día que los separaron ahora sucia y con manchas de sangre seca, escuchó un fuerte chasquido de dedos que lo hizo virar su atención, Kabuto sonreía con burla.

-Sé que estas ansioso Itachi-san pero primero los negocios

El moreno arrugó la frente molesto viendo como el criminal subía de un salto a una vieja plataforma de madera a unos pasos de él, ambos delincuentes compartían sonrisas de mofa mientras los dos acompañantes del peliblanco permanecían junto al vehículo como custodiando su carga, uno de ellos era alto, fornido, su cabello pelirrojo en corte mohicano resaltaba su altura y peso, algunos tatuajes se veían en sus brazos y una gran collar similar a un rosario budista rodeaba su cuello, el otro, más chico y delgado sonreía burlonamente como si la situación le divirtiera mientras se recargaba en el cofre del auto y tamborileaba la punta de su pie contra la defensa, les estudió cuidadosamente, ninguno parecía armado, portaban ropa delgada y holgada que de esconder algo se notaría con facilidad, la marca de su bando se veía clara en ambos brazos, aquella serpiente negra parecía mirarle con reto y aun así sintió ventaja al ver que eran pocos y aparentemente indefensos.

-Suéltalo

La voz de Itachi resonó firme, autoritaria incluso a oídos de sus acompañantes pero Kabuto se limitó a acuclillarse sobre la tarima viéndolo desde lo alto con prepotencia, suspiró volteando brevemente hacia su jefe.

-Ambos sabemos que las cosas no son tan sencillas abogado

-¿Qué propones?

Kabuto se estiró en su sitio exhalando al aire, torció el cuello hasta hacerlo crujir y señaló a sus secuaces.

-Es obvio que ustedes señores- sonrió- no confían en mí, y yo dejé de dar vía libre a personas como ustedes desde hace tiempo, sé que no vienen solos…

Los Uchiha temieron por las acciones que el otro tomaría aun sabiendo que podría estar hablando sin sentido, Akatsuki era el mejor grupo y era prácticamente imposible que supieran su ubicación, justo en esos momentos debían estar rastreando su escondite y vigilando una posible huida, debían tenerlo todo cubierto.

-Han violado parte del acuerdo- continuó- pero igual sabía que lo harían…

-Déjate de juegos- declaró Madara dando un par de pasos al frente empujando bruscamente a Orochimaru- aquí tienes a tu jefe, suelta a Deidara…

El Sanin rió con fuerza coordinando su mirada con la del peliblanco.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión Orochimaru-sama

Un fuerte portazo los sobresalto haciendo que su atención se volcara sobre al automóvil gris, apenas lograron enfocar al par una fuerte explosión de humo les hizo retroceder, Sasuke se volvió cubriendo a su hermano que ante el alboroto intentó lanzarse contra Kabuto, el sonido de madera trozando llegó a sus oídos, pisadas presurosas, gritos y algunos disparos, Itachi no sabía que sucedía, solo sentía el suelo bajo él y el cuerpo de Sasuke reteniéndolo, su primo y Fugaku habían desaparecido y Madara volcaba violentamente a Orochimaru en la camioneta maldiciendo al criminal que reía y se dejaba manipular dócilmente.

"Deidara"

El rubio cruzó por su alborotada mente y con fuerza empujó a su hermano, el humo comenzaba a disiparse y logró ver un gran agujero sobre la tarima en la que Kabuto se había montado, le llamaron, escuchó su nombre a voz de su padre y le vio manoteando al aire para que se alejara, Tobi estaba a su lado y por una de las ventanas del edificio junto a ellos vio la pelirroja cabellera de Sasori haciendo los mismos ademanes tan inclinado que parecía saltaría al vacío, ninguno de los enemigos se veía cerca y temió hubieran escapado, Madara gritaba por un transmisor por donde parecía escuchar las voces de Kisame y Pain atropelladamente y el automóvil gris seguía ahí, Deidara seguía ahí frente a él, a unos cuantos metros, algo de tranquilidad inundo su pecho pero nuevamente se vio jalado hacia atrás.

Su campo de visión se redujo y la imagen de su novio se alejó, lo vio removerse y juró escuchar gemidos ahogados seguramente por una mordaza, estaba ahí ¿Por qué no lo dejaban acercarse?

"¡Bomba!"

Esa simple palabra taladró sus sentidos, se removía, luchaba sintiendo a Sasuke aprisionándolo con sus brazos, escuchaba su voz en su oído, todo de detuvo.

La explosión lo lazó con fuerza hacia atrás y el calor acompañado de cenizas y algunos restos volando chocaron contra su rostro, el menor jadeaba cubriendo con sus manos lo que podían de ambas cabezas, estaba desorientado, todo sonido pareció apagarse, la luz a su alrededor se veía rojiza por las llamas cercanas y el rostro manchado y preocupado de su hermano se posó frente a él, sintió como prácticamente le arrancaba la camisa y el grueso chaleco negro y hasta entonces sintió su agitada respiración, Sasuke levantó una mano cubierta de sangre volviéndose para gritar por ayuda pero el ya no escuchaba, ya nada importaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí por hoy! Cielos! No saben lo difícil que fue este capi, principalmente la escena de Mada y Fugaku con Orochigay XD avanzaba dos líneas y ya jejeje, se que parece que todo va muy rápido y en parte si, pero aun falta bastante para el final, honestamente no se me dan los fics largos de decenas de capis asi que trato de extender cada uno lo mas que puedo.**

**Vemos un poco de dei en su aprisionamiento, tarat de no dejarse vencer pero lo cierto es que las cosas se le complican un poco, aun asi trato de que se vea optimista, aun no puedo dejar que caiga, por otro lado vemos a un Ita impulsivo e incluso inconsciente, creo que la desesperación puede cegarlo un poco pero razonara las cosas.**

**Sasuke…uf! Debo decir que tendrá un papel importante en el fic, comienzo a adentrarme mas en este personaje y quiero que cambie papeles con Ita en el sentido de que ahora el kiere ser el fuerte, necesita protegerlo y sentirse útil, no solo por el o su familia sino por el amor que le tiene a su hermano, vamos que creo que es algo que se haría sin pensar.**

**De Akatsuki, se que está muy vaga la idea e incluso no se ven tan "fuertes" o importantes como trato de hacerlos pero digamos que las cosas ahí aun no cuajan bien y su papel crecerá mas adelante.**

**Se que quizás nadie lo noto pero encontré un pequeño error en el capi anterior XD mate a Mikoto y nadie me lo dijo jajajaja asi que aquí cambie las cosas e hice la mención de los papis de Naru y antes de que me maten por el final del capi am…bueno no se preocupen dei está en un lugar mejor u.u…. jajajajja no se crean jamás lo mataría, lo amo! TTwTT**

**No duden en decirme si ven que algo se me fue nwn**

**En fin….muchas gracias por leer y porfas no olviden comentar que es eso lo que me anima a seguir nwn, nos vemos en la prox nwn**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Ahora si no me tarde! Bueno tomando como referencia la ultima actualización de "Familia Compartida" XD lamento mucho la demora, me resulta extraño porque este capi no me costo tanto trabajo, lo hice en unas 3 sentadas, será cosa que cada una estuvo distanciada XD, en fin, la obsesión del mes…. Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi *w* en serio tengo problemas! Juro sobre jashin que todo lo ve que son los primeros animes 100% yaoi que veo (y leo manga XD) (no.6 es shonen ai no o.o) y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en lo monos que son TTwTT he aprendido mucho de edición y producción de mangas eso que ni que XD, en fin, dejando eso de lado aquí va…

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: **hola! Muchísimas gracias por los buenos deseos nwn gracias a jashin todo salio bien jeje igual gracias por comentar y pues aquí se resuelven algunas duditas y dejo otras XD lamento si dejo intriga pero vamos que eso le da emoción al asunto no? XD en fin espero el capi sea de tu agrado nwn

**Vale: **valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Cuanto tiempo ¡! XD los siento!, lo siento!, lo sientoooo! Perdon por dejar tanta intriga y por matar a dei…. Bueno eso lo veras en este capi xD lamento muchísimo la demora pero me han venido muchas cosas y la mas grande una gran laguna de desinspiracion , espero te guste el capi, se te extraña!*o*

**Akila Kurai:** hola! Gracias por los buenos deseos jeje todo termino con bien xD, también gracias por pasarte a comentar y espero que te guste el capi aquí veremos que pasa con dei y con ita awww son tan torturables pero que se le va a hacer jajaj, por cierto! Adoro tu imagen de perfil de Usagui! *o* justo ahora traigo una gran obsecion tanto con junjou como con sekaiichi XD espero que no afecte para la inspiración de los fics XD

**Zanzamaru: **holis! Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar, espero que el capi te guste nwn lamento mucho la demora ero ps varias cosillas no están de mi lado XD

Sin mas, gracias a todos esos lectores anónimos y mas aun a los que se toman unos minutitos para darme su opinión nwn y vamos al capi….

**Advertencias: ItaDei, SasuNaruSasu, viole, tnciaortura, posible violación y lemmon**

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Si lloras por haber perdido el sol, las lágrimas no te permitirán ver las estrellas"._

*:*:*:*:*

**Capítulo 5**

*:*:*:*:*

Tenía miedo, dios, tenía tanto miedo que sus piernas temblaban, sus manos se enroscaban entre si dando el calor que de golpe habían perdido, no podía dejar de dar vueltas en aquella entrada acristalada sintiendo el frio aire de la tarde chocar contra su rostro al tiempo que escuchaba las voces de enfermeras y doctores impacientes por que llegara la ambulancia.

Naruto no era paramédico, no era traumatólogo, no era nada de lo que debiera estar ahí en ese momento pero poco le importaba, hacía minutos que la radio de la sala de emergencias había comunicado la vuelta del grupo policiaco al hospital, había ocurrido un altercado, una especie de atentado-entendió él- había heridos y aparentemente decesos, solo podía pensar, rogar porque Sasuke no entrara en ninguna de las dos clasificaciones.

La sirena se escuchó a lo lejos y sus nervios aumentaron, podía ver el reflejo de las tintineantes luces rojas hasta que el vehiculó dobló en la entrada, el equipo médico se acercó rápidamente y vio la rubia cabellera de Tsunade pasar con prisa a su lado, las puertas metálicas se abrieron y la camilla no tardó en ser sacada.

Sintió como si su alma saliera de su cuerpo y volviera en un fuerte latigazo, Sasuke salió de un saltó junto al armazón con ruedas, su ropa estaba sucia y rasgada y algo de sangre se veía corriendo por su frente y cabello, al sudor cubría su frente haciendo más notorio el ceño fruncido del moreno.

Naruto intentó acercarse sin notar siquiera lo que ocurría a su alrededor, toda su atención estaba en él, en su amigo, su confidente, su amante, uno de los de bata blanca se movió por un segundo y su corazón se detuvo, Itachi era el que permanecía recostado, las heridas antes hechas parecían abiertas y su pecho estaba bañado en sangre, su atención se fue directo al rostro de mayor preocupándolo mas el hecho de verlo consciente, sus ojos permanecían abiertos mirando a la nada, su respiración era pausada, tranquila, claramente estaba en shock.

Un par de pasos apresurados tras él lo volvieron a la realidad Tobi salía de la ambulancia siguiendo el camino del resto y apenas notó que solo él quedaba fuera del área de urgencias, sacudió la cabeza golpeándose mentalmente, era médico y había lidiado infinidad de veces con casos similares, suspiró profundamente siguiéndoles el paso, un par de metros adelante Sasuke luchaba por que le dejaran entrar con su hermano, el caos era claro y el movimiento se veía por todas partes, algunas patrullas se escuchaban cerca y supo que más personas venían en camino.

Con paso decidido se acercó al Uchiha viendo como le dejaban solo y este retrocedía trastabillando.

-Sasuke- le llamó pero este no pareció escucharle- teme!

Posó su mano en el mancillado hombro de su compañero y este se volvió bruscamente, su mirada parecía desenfocada y le vio balancearse, se apresuró a sujetarlo

- Sasuke!

El mayor cerró los ojos con fuerza llevando la palma de su mano para cubrir su rostro y se desplomó, el asombró no le permitió al rubio detener del todo su caída y se inclinó para sostenerlo, un hilillo de sangre salió por su oído.

-Teme!, Sasuke me escuchas?!- con cuidado le recostó en el suelo escuchando como un par de enfermeras se acercaban a ayudar- traigan una camilla por favor, lo revisaré.

En menos de lo que pensó se encontraba en un pequeño apartado del área tan solo cubierto con una larga cortina, le acercaron instrumental y cerró la barrera de tela para concentrarse en su ahora paciente, Sasuke parecía haber perdido la consciencia por unos segundos, apenas sus ojos se abrieron sujetó con fuerza la muñeca del rubio deteniendo sus movimientos completamente aturdido.

-Está bien teme, soy yo- le sonrió conciliador sintiendo como aligeraba el agarre

-¿Qué paso?- su voz salió rasposa y apenas se escuchó, arrugó la frente con molestia percibiendo el tacto del rubio manipulando su cabeza, examinándolo.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo…¿Cómo te sientes?,¿te duele algo?

-Estoy mareado y escucho… un zumbido

-Hubo una explosión- afirmó viendo al otro asentir- debiste estar muy cerca el tímpano se reventó por eso estas desorientado, necesitas algunos estudios pero estarás bien

-Itachi…la vieja no me dejó seguir

Naruto sonrió ante el infantil reproche, ambos sabían cómo funcionaban los hospitales y era obvio que debía esperar afuera, dejó unos segundos de lado la atención y acarició su mejilla en un intento por calmar su clara ansiedad.

-Está bien teme, baa-chan está con él, todo estará bien…- un tinte de seriedad cubrió sus facciones, una explosión, había ocurrido una explosión- Sasuke…¿Qué ocurrió?

El moreno cerró los ojos con fuerza, le dolía la cabeza y sentía el calor abrazador de la llamas aun quemando su piel, la espalda le ardía pero no era nada, Itachi había visto todo, en primera fila, la bomba estaba bajo el automóvil y apenas la vieron al intentar ir tras Kabuto, claro que quería salvar a Deidara, era el motivo por el que estaban ahí pero al ver el explosivo solo podía pensar en alejar a su hermano, en evitar que se acercara, la imagen del rubio cubierto por aquel sucio costal se estampó en sus recuerdos, las quejas, los gritos sordos pidiendo ayuda, la angustia, Sasuke era el que se había aproximado más, durante la confusión, había estado a un par de pasos de su cuñado, lo vio atado al asiento, lo vio luchando, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza.

-Deidara!

El Uchiha se levantó de golpe siendo inundado por un fuerte mareo y unas profundas nauseas, un millar de ideas revolvieron su cabeza y Naruto se vio obligado a sostenerlo y forzarlo a volver al colchón, el moreno balbuceaba forcejeando e ignorando los gritos del médico porque se detuviera, el otro apenas había notado la irritación en su espalda y brazos, la adrenalina del momento parecía seguir en sus sistema y si no lograba tranquilizarlo solo empeoraría.

-Sasuke para!, quédate quieto!

-Papá!, debes….debes ir por papá y Madara…Deidara…la explosión….dios Itachi debe saberlo…

…

La radio se escuchaba rebotando órdenes y avances dentro del automóvil, Madara conducía rápidamente con la sirena puesta sobre el toldo de la gran camioneta, no habían pasado más de un par de horas y sentía que el trabajo realizado era demasiado, apenas el caos había llegado el mismo se había encargado de volver a Orochimaru al reclusorio a base golpes e insultos importándole poco que el criminal lo usara en su contra, ahora permanecería en una fría y oscura celda completamente aislado, vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día, se encargó de dirigir a Pain –sublíder de Akatsuki- para que se encargase de acordonar la zona, recabar evidencia e información, hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de la explosión, confirmar el deceso de Deidara.

Detuvo el vehículo del golpe, tan repentinamente que derrapó quedando mal estacionado al borde de la carretera, su puño golpeó con fuerza el volante y se dejó caer contra este con frustración.

-Vamos Madara…debemos llegar al hospital

La voz de Fugaku acompañada del peso de su mano sobre su hombro lo hizo suspirar, el hombre siempre parecía conservar la calma y aunque la mayoría de las veces lo tranquilizaba esa actitud ahora lo tenía molesto, su yerno, aquel que hacía hecho feliz a su hijo, el que le había dado fuerza, el que se había entregado a él incondicionalmente para compartir sus vidas había caído víctima de sus descuidos, el mismo lo estimaba en demasía y ahora…

-Deja de hacerlo…-el otro lo miró interrogante-deja de actuar como si todo estuviera bien

Fugaku suspiró con pesar, era claro que no estaba bien, no solo el rubio, Itachi y Sasuke, sus hijos estaba ahora mismo en el hospital, Tobi tenía un par de heridas menores, ellos algunas quemaduras y de Hidan y Kakuzu aún no sabían nada después de que les vieron ir tas los secuaces de Kabuto, no, nada estaba bien.

-¿Qué esperas que haga entonces?-esperó unos segundos por respuesta, al no ver reacción continuó- no podemos cambiar lo que sucedió pero a diferencia tuya…no me detendré a lamentarme

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el mayor, él era el fuerte, el líder, al que todos rendían cuantas, incluso Fugaku, la diferencia era que este siempre, sin excepción alguna, podía pensar con la cabeza en frio, sin darse cuenta una ligera carcajada salió de entre sus apretados labios, suspiró contando mentalmente hasta diez y asintió dándole la razón a su hermano, el automóvil se puso en marcha de nuevo y el hospital no tardó en estar frente a ellos, Tobi les esperaba en la entrada caminando de un lado a otro.

-Hijo…

-Papá!- se acercó al par-¿están bien? Ya…¿ya saben algo?

Madara se aceró envolviendo en sus brazos al menor mientras Fugaku palmeaba su espalda.

-Estamos bien, Pain aún no se comunica- lo separó de el- hay que darle tiempo, las cosas…son algo complicadas, ¿cómo están tus primos?

Tobi volvió su atención a su tío con nerviosismo, estaba nervioso, desde que llegó no había dejado de ir y venir de la sala de operaciones a la zona de urgencias, poco le decían y la preocupación por lo ocurrido lo mantenía muy disperso.

-Itachi debe estar siendo llevado a piso, las heridas se abrieron pero fuera de eso no tiene nada grave, llegó muy mal-soltó con angustia- Tsunade-sama dijo que se dejó caer, lo que vio….

-Tranquilo-llamó Fugaku- ¿Sasuke?

-Naruto-kun lo atendió, la adrenalina del momento no nos dejó ver su estado pero el parecer está bien, me pidió que los llevara con él, estaba realmente alterado y tuvieron que sedarlo un poco pero está consciente.

Los pasillos lucían más tranquilos con médicos trabajando y el eco de sus pasos en la fría duela, un gran espacio abierto lleno de camillas separadas con cortinas azules se vio frente a ellos, al fondo Naruto hacia señas invitándoles a acercarse, lucia algo pálido-seguramente por el susto- pero calmado y un tanto alegre, una sonrisa de alivio adornaba sus labios, sería más difícil hablar de lo ocurrido, con decisión los tres hombres se acercaron, el medico haló la tela dándoles espacio al pequeño cubículo en donde el Uchiha menor descansaba, o lo intentaba.

-Teme…tu padre está aquí- le susurró suavemente alejando algunos rebeldes cabellos que cubrían su frente, el moreno abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño, el molesto zumbido no desaparecía y el letargo obligado por el medicamente le frustraba- ¿estas mejor?

Sasuke asintió siendo ayudado por el rubio hasta quedar sentado, suspiró levantando la mirada para encontrar la de su padre que no tardó en acercarse para darle un cálido abrazo.

-Hiciste un buen trabaja Sasuke, estoy orgulloso de ti

El menor sonrió al tiempo que sentía al mayor alejarse, su mirada segura, fuerte, hasta cierto punto demente confundió al trío y se preparó para hablar.

-¿Han hablado con el equipo?- tanto Madara como Fugaku negaron, sin esperar palabra continuó- debemos volver, Deidara…

-Sasuke- interrumpió el mayor- nosotros hablaremos con Itachi no debes preocuparte

-¿Preocuparse porque? ¿Qué ocurrió con Dei?- agregó el rubio con temor- no lo vi entrar al hospital, ¿lo llevaron a otro sitio?, ¿Cómo está?

-La explosión, Deidara estaba en medio

Naruto palideció sujetándose con fuerza de la camilla, pudo caer de la impresión pero las palabras de Sasuke lo detuvieron con cierto alivio mezcla con confusión.

-No es así, Deidara está vivo

…

Corría, el polvo nublaba su vista y el rebotar de sus pisadas hacían un eco por demás aterrador, sus piernas dolían tras haberse lanzado de casi dos pisos de altura y aún así no prestó la más mínima atención.

Podía escuchar los gritos y reprimendas de su líder y sus compañeros a través del pequeño audífono en su oído pero los ignoró, estaba cerca lo sabía, solo él había logrado ver la plataforma de madera ceder como portezuela, solo el saltó al vacío para detener a Kabuto, solo él tenía una vista perfecta desde el edificio y la altura para no confundirse con el humo producto de la explosión y ahora estaba ahí, recorriendo un maldito pasillo oscuro y húmedo, una especie de túnel minero viejo y al borde del colapso.

-Maldita sea Sasori! Responde!

Escuchó por centésima vez por el aparato, con fastidio lo arrancó siguiendo su camino, podía ver una luz, una tenue luz superior, la salida se veía sobre su cabeza cada vez más cerca y sin pensar mucho si al salir sería atacado o si el lugar al que llegara resultase peor al que dejaba atrás se encontró dando un brinco tomando el rocoso muro a su lado como apoyo, sus brazos temblaron al cargar con su propio peso después de semejante carrera.

Una gran plancha de concreto lo recibió, sin salir del todo del agujero giró inspeccionando el lugar, a su espalda un viejo edificio se erguía imponente, casi una copia de su punto de inicio, unas cuantas letras desquebrajadas colgaban de un gran arco de hierro, las reconoció al instante y las suposiciones de Konan cobraron sentido, la antigua planta de asfalto de la ciudad transferida años atrás por su cercanía con la gran urbe.

El silencio era intenso y no pudo más que lamentar el hecho de que estaba solo, el maldito delincuente había huido, con lentitud y prevención se decidió a registrar el lugar, algunas marcas de llanta quemada se veían cerca de la entrada, frescas, la puerta principal de la bodega más cercana estaba abierta y algunas manchas ocres se veían en la tierra, se acercó confirmando lo que era, la sangre seca venía del interior y aun con sospecha sacó su arma como resguardo, cajas y herramienta viejas se amontonaba en cada esquina, un ancho pasillo se abrió frente a él y a cada lado una serie de bodegas más chicas le invitaban a entrar pero solo siguió el rastro sangriento.

Llegó a lo que parecía una oficina, la puerta de madera con un gran cristal esmerilado en la parte superior se veía atrancada y la empujó con fuerza escuchando el vidrio crujir, trastabilló al ingresar y su vista se clavó en la mesa de metal oxidado en el centro con una silla del mismo material entremetida, no había ventanas, no había repisas ni rastros de muebles además de aquel par y una extrañamente bien cuidada caja de madera.

Suspiró con nerviosismo analizándola cuidadosamente, no olía a pólvora, ni emitía ningún sonido, levantó ligeramente la tapa para comprobar que no tuviese algún mecanismo de activación pero la mantuvo cerrada, viró su atención a sus pasos, el rastro lo guiaba claramente ahí a esa caja y haciendo acopio de su entrenamiento tomo las precauciones para ver el contenido, se colocó unos guantes plásticos temiendo alterar evidencia y esculcó el contenido, un trozo de papel, lo que parecía una carta con la etiqueta "Uchiha" al frente, a su lado una pequeña pañoleta cubría algo y aunque con temor la levantó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como paltos y sus manos temblaron haciendo que la carta que aún tenía entre sus dedos se deslizara hasta el suelo, unas enormes nauseas lo invadieron y se vio forzado a desviar su mirada, inhalo y exhalo con fuerza, con desesperación y su cuerpo de arqueó con miedo y repulsión, no podía creer lo que tenía en frente, apretó los puños con fuerza tomando la silla y azotándola contra la pared más cercana, el eco del impacto resonó en todo el lugar y algunos trozos de concreto volaron en la habitación.

-Mierda…-murmuró dejándose caer en el frio piso

La vibración de su teléfono pareció más fuerte y armándose de valor lo tomó mirando la pantalla, pensó haberlo apagado, suspiró tomando la llamada.

-¿En dónde mierdas estas?!- la voz de Pain no logró ningún efecto y esperando que la reprimenda terminara masajeó el puente de su nariz con estrés, las palabras terminaron y tras un corto silenció le escuchó de nuevo, esta vez con calma, con temor- Sasori…¿Qué sucedió? ¿En dónde estás? ¿Está todo bien?

Su mirada se clavó en la mesa, en el trozo de madera que la perspectiva de su postura le permitía ver, en el trozo de papel que en el suelo parecía llamarlo para que lo tomara de nuevo, necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba que le dijeran que sus estúpidamente absurdas conjeturas fueran reales aun cuando es implicaba que el infierno que estaban viviendo no había terminado.

-Escapó…-soltó con pesar recibiendo como respuesta solo silencio-Pain…Deidara…

-El equipo está investigando pero según Konan…los restos del cuerpo no corresponden con los de él…

Sasori soltó un suspiro de alivio sin ser consciente de la risa nerviosa que salió de sus labios, pasó su mano por su alborotada cabellera sintiendo el sudor y la tierra mezclarse manchando su piel, no podía negar que estaba feliz, su mejor amigo podía seguir con vida.

-Sasori…

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado perdido?- bromeó falsamente- solo he corrido y… ¿ya hay un equipo forense en la escena?

-Desapareciste por casi dos horas, ¿en dónde estás?- insistió, podía escucharlo en su voz, algo estaba mal y como líder debía hacerse cargo- Sasori…- repitió al no escuchar respuesta alguna

-En la antigua planta de asfalto

-Eso está a kilómetros de aquí, ¿cómo rayos llegaste?

-Un túnel, posiblemente antiguo bloque de la mina para el traslado de materiales, Zetsu es el que sabe de eso no me preguntes

-Bien, quédate ahí enviaré por ti

-Quien sea que venga…que sea acompañado de Konan, necesitamos acordonar la zona

-¿Qué encontraste?

-Un mensaje para Itachi

…

La luz de la luna entraba desconsiderada por la cortina entreabierta, la cama seguía tendida y un camino de ropa se veía desde la entrada de la habitación hasta el borde de la cama, un bostezo perezoso salió con profundidad de su garganta y se permitió vaguear descuidadamente en la misma postura que tomó al llegar, su cuerpo lanzado cual bulto sobre el colchón, el abrigó ya había sido botado y los zapatos parecían andar solos en el pasillo uno en diferente escalón, su camisa intentaba treparse junto a él como si tuviese vida propia y sus piernas y brazos a medio caer en la alfombra solo enmarcaban más la flojera y el cansancio que se cargaba, ni siquiera se preocupaba por acomodarse bien, había llegado, se había tirado y ahí se quedaría, al diablo sus pobres articulaciones.

Su somnolienta mirada se perdió en la luna, las escasas nubes que la rodeaba y los bordes de los rascacielos y las casa que se veían a lo lejos, soltó un gruñido molesto y suspiró sintiendo su cuello crujir, el trabajo era agobiante y no dejaba de repasar cada uno de los pendientes que tendría en el estudio apenas la mañana llegase, Sasori le había enviado un mensaje disculpándose y pidiendo que descansara, el día siguiente tendrían mucho trabajo y aunque cansado sabía que no podía negar su ayuda a su colega fotógrafo.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y una ligera sonrisa surcó sus labios, giró mirando la hora en el reloj despertador en la mesa de noche notando apenas lo tarde que era, Itachi apenas llegaba –casi pisándole los talones- ambos necesitaban vacaciones, cerró los ojos esperando, escuchando las pisadas acercarse, la puerta ser ligeramente empujada, el suspiro de alivio del mayor y la risita que soltó seguramente al ver el desastre y su incómoda posición en su lecho, el peso de un cuerpo cayendo a su lado lo alegro y lolos brazos y la cabeza reposando sobre su espalda con agotamiento lo estremecieron.

-Estoy en casa

Le escuchó murmurar y recriminándose por moverlo se giró para corresponder el abrazo.

-Bienvenido

El fuerte viento cambiando repentinamente de dirección retumbó en las ventanas rompiendo el silencio, Itachi suspiró jalando con sus brazos el rubio para acomodarlo justo al centro de la cama, y sonrió al escucharlo quejarse infantilmente.

-Se te dormirán las piernas si las dejas colgando así- se justificó pero el otro tan solo se giró quedando recostado sobre su pecho.

Por fin llegaba esa parte del día- en su caso de la noche- en la que solo estaban ellos dos, nada de trabajo, nada de tareas ni responsabilidades, nada de fotografías ni exposiciones, nada de criminales ni arrestos, solo ellos sintiendo el calor del otro, Deidara tenía relativamente poco tiempo viviendo con Itachi, sus horarios de trabajo les complicaban un poco las cosas pero el compartir techo hacía que por lo menos las noches fueran para ellos.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- preguntó el menor negándose a ceder ante el sueño

-He tenido mejores días…¿Qué tal tú?- siguió trazando con sus dedos ligeras líneas sin forma en la pequeña espalda de su compañero.

-…He tenido mejores días…- respondió bromista, lo menos que quería era hablar del trabajo

Ninguno habló por unos minutos, el artista estaba por caer presa del cansancio cuando el movimiento del moreno lo espabiló, le vio levantarse y sacar algo de su abrigo, le sonrió aparentemente apenado.

-Sé que estás muy ocupado, pero necesito pedirte un favor- le pidió extendiendo un pequeño bote plástico, un empaque de rollo fotográfico.

El rubio lo tomó frunciendo el ceño, según la etiqueta era muy viejo, en el estudio ya ni utilizaban la máquina que los revelaba casi todo era digital y lo poco que hacían a modo rustico se encargaban de hacerlo manual y personalmente para que saliera perfecto.

-¿Qué es?, se ve más viejo que Madara-gruño sacando una risa al mayor

Imagino el rollo familiar con múltiples imagen de aburridas reuniones, cada cuadrito en negativo probablemente velado en varias de sus partes, con algo de trabajo sacó la tapa encontrado un rollito extremadamente apretado en su interior, fulminó al Uchiha con su mirada.

-¿Cómo pudieron guardar esto así? ¿Cómo se supone que lo saque?

Itachi tomó su mano con suavidad presionando sus dedos dejando erguido el índice, ante la mirada interrogante el menor le obligó a meterlo justo al centro del rollo entrando perfectamente, Deidara abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir algo frio en su interior, su corazón palpito rápidamente.

-Es muy importante Dei y solo a ti puedo confiártelo- el rubio le escuchó impaciente, nervioso, le sonrió tirando de su mano para sacar lo que el botecito escondía- tienes razón, es muy viejo y está muy desgastado- continuo viendo como el rulo negro salía y se deslizaba ondulante descubriendo su centro-… ha tenido sus altas y bajas pero solo tú lo has sabido cuidar

Deidara jadeó impactado tapando con su mano libre lo que estaba seguro serían sollozos, sus ojos se aguaros y su cuerpo tembló con anticipación, el moreno entrelazó sus dedos dejando frente a él un hermoso anillo adornando a medio salir sus dedo, el oro blanco brilló en la oscuridad y su mirada ansiosa pidió respuestas en aquellas orbes negras que le hacían vibrar.

Itachi sonrió y él solo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos, se lo había pedido, aquella tarde frente al mar y el moreno le había dado largas, tenía la sortija en la joyería y debía recogerla volviendo del viaje, el menor tan solo se había adelantado a lo inevitable.

Aquella emoción desapareció siendo remplazada por un extraño aturdimiento, los brazos que lo rodeaban se desvanecieron lenta y dolorosamente dejando un frio sentimiento de abandono, se sentía cansado, perdido, extremadamente triste, aspiró profundamente percibiendo un suave aroma a lavanda, _sus parpados_ se levantaron lentamente y se vio forzado a cerrarlos de nuevo, luces intensas le rodeaban, volvió a intentarlo dejando solo su ojo derecho como vigía –el que sentía menos dolorido- y se desubicó más al ver el panorama frente a él.

Lentamente se irguió hasta quedar sentado, una suave cama le servía de apoyo, el colchón de gran tamaño enfundado en seda blanca lo contrario y se permitió pasar su dedos con ligereza, su manos estaban libres, nada lo ataba, se examinó a sí mismo, una gran camisola blanca era lo único que portaba, se sentía limpio, aseado, como si se hubiese dado un baño a consciencia e incluso podía percibir humedad en su cabello, algunos moretones adornaban sus costados y muñecas, un par de vendas cubrían su pierna herida y parte de su cabeza y como flashazo los recuerdos volvieron.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin piedad, separó el mechón de cabello que con costumbre cubría su rostro aumentando solo su dolor, veía a aquellos hombres sobre el deteniendo sus desesperados movimientos, el instrumental médico, la cegadora luz de la improvisada sala de "operaciones", la retorcida sonrisa del maleante de cabellos platinados, no le temía, no importaba lo que le hicieran pero si lo usaban contra Itachi, dios, tenía tanto miedo por él, no quería hacerlo sufrir, no quería que se preocupara.

Escuchó a lo lejos los gritos de aquella mujer que vio al despertar, las reprimendas de quien aparentemente era su jefe, sus inútiles suplicas por perdón, el brillo de la aguja al acercarse a él y después oscuridad.

Se puso de pie tambaleante con la respiración agitada, la habitación era bizarramente distinta a donde lo habían mantenido hasta entonces, finamente decorada, descaradamente diseñada, la cama con afelpados cojines y dosel quedó de lado al ver la alfombra persa en el suelo, los muebles de tinte victoriano y los cuadros de apariencia antigua retratando escenas de pasajes bíblicos y costumbres coloniales, los bustos de mármol y las lámparas orientales, todo tan absurdamente diferente y costoso, nada coincidía con un diseño claro pero en conjunto formaba una imagen exageradamente derrochada, incomoda, soberbia.

No había ventanas solo falsos biombos cubiertos por largas cortinas de terciopelo, aquellas luces que lo cegaron al despertar no eran más que lámparas cálidas y una que otra vela en candil, solo una puerta rompía lo monótono de los cuatro muros, una tabla de roble pulido con bordes en relieve y perilla dorada, ¿estaría abierta?, lo habían liberado en cierta forma, se sentía adormecido y vagamente engarrotado pero no estaba atado, ni esposas, ni cuerdas nada impedía sus movimientos, se acercó con cautela intentando escuchar lo que fuera que estuviese del otro lado sobresaltándose al escuchar un par de pasos.

Retrocedió, buscó desesperadamente cualquier objeto que pudiera servirle como arma, sus sentidos no estaban al cien pero podía sentir un flujo de adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, empuñó uno de los candiles maldiciendo al notar su anclaje a la mesa que lo soportaba, apenas separaba sus dedos de la pieza cuando la puerta se abrió.

Un sudor frió recorrió su columna y no pudo más que trastabillar retrocediendo, esperaba enfrentarse al criminal que lo mantenía cautivo, a cualquiera de sus hombres que le habían sometido con rudeza en los traslados y uno que otro interrogatorio, pero a aquella persona, a aquel hombre con facciones toscas y marcas de edad que lo miraba altivamente lo conocía, lo había visto de lejos infinidad de veces, Itachi le había hablado con molestia de él, los reportajes, los artículos en el periódico, el miedo volvió, ¿Qué hacía ese hombre ahí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awwww por fin! Que emoción w jaja la verdad me ha emocionado un poco el capi, la única imagen que tengo super presente es el momento del rescate y me ha costado algo de trabajo llevar el hilo de la trama pero creo que no va tan mal (¿)**

**Vimos lo que sucedió con dei (al menos una parte XD), también un poco de la incompetencia o como lo veo yo, exceso de confianza de Akatsuki XD la idea es que aunque su rival no es un super-enemigo si les pique el orgullo por un ligero deje de soberbia de su parte, no quiero plantear a los héroes indestructibles que atrapan al 100 al malo ni al malo indestructible que lo ve todo, digamos que de ambos lados hay errores humanos que los hacen legar a donde están**

**Ahora las incognitas…. Que encontró Sasori?, quien es el que se aparece frente a dei? Y que hara ita al saber que tienen otra oportunidad?, veremos como lo sacan de su depresión XD aunque creo que es fuerte y sabra levantarse con un ligero empujoncito nwn**

**No duden en decirme si ven que algo se me fue nwn**

**En fin….muchas gracias por leer y porfas no olviden comentar que es eso lo que me anima a seguir nwn, nos vemos en la prox nwn**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Por fin! A que si? XD sorry por la tardanza este capi en especial me ha pesado bastante y la inspiración llega para cosas que nada que ver XD como un oneshot de junjou que subi hace unos días o un fic de Kuroshitsuji que voy empezando (con 2 capis guardados) y que nomas no kiere avanzar, sin mencionar que mi atención se desvia en busca de anime y negada a dibujar (TToTT maldita mano que no coopera! Tengo mucho pendientes en ese ramo), en fin ya no les aburro :D

**Shiga San: **Shigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TTwTT hola super amiguerrima! Mil gracias por tu coment ya sabes que solo tu logras subir mi autoestima fanfikero a niveles estratosféricos XD jeje en verdad que me kemo las pocas neuronas que me kedan pensando en como dejar los capis en intriga pero que me digas que medio lo logro me anima jajajaja, espero que este capi te guste y lamento muchísimo la demora ya también estoy en la conti de "familia compartida" pero sigo extrañando tus actus he espero verte pronto :D

**Vale: **vale! Que gusto haberte encontrado estos días en el face y el msn jeje se te extraña, lamento muchísimo la demora de la conti =_= , en fin espero te guste el capi ahí me apaleas en tu review XD

**Akila Kurai:** hola! Lamento muchísimo la demora, soy de lo peor, lo se n.ñ espero este capi sea de tu agrado aunque cada vez soy mas mala con dei =_=, mil gracias por tus comentarios y pues espero puedas seguir acompañándome por aquí nwn

**Nana-chan Yamamoto: **holis! Mil gracias por pasarte por aquí y por dejarme tu opinión nwn espero que este capi te guste y pues ya aquí vemos algunas incognitas que se kedaron pendientes, saludos!

Sin mas, gracias a todos esos lectores anónimos y mas aun a los que se toman unos minutitos para darme su opinión nwn y vamos al capi….

**Advertencias: ItaDei, SasuNaruSasu, violencia, tortura, posible violación y lemmon**

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_No te rindas, por favor no cedas._

_Aunque el frio queme, aunque el miedo muerda,_

_Aunque el sol se esconda y se calle el viento,_

_Aún hay fuego en tu alma, aún hay vida en tus sueños."_

_Mario Benedetti._

*:*:*:*:*

**Capítulo 6**

*:*:*:*:*

-Es muy importante Dei y solo a ti puedo confiártelo- lo vio temblar ligeramente con anticipación, sonreír en un gesto inconsciente- tienes razón, es muy viejo y está muy desgastado- el plástico negro se deslizó cual cairel dejando a la vista el brillante aro-… ha tenido sus altas y bajas pero solo tú lo has sabido cuidar…

Lloró, su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus brazos se colgaron a su cuello, él cerró los ojos complaciente aspirando el suave aroma de los rubios cabellos que con cosquillas rozaban su rostro.

-Es mí _ser_ –le susurró al oído sintiendo como el rubio fortalecía el agarre de sus brazos- mi _yo…_ y es todo tuyo…

Se separaron lentamente y tomó la temblorosa mano del menor, deslizó el metal por su anular escuchando su suave risa cargada de nerviosismo, entrelazó sus dedos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un "si"?

El otro soltó una carcajada asintiendo y frunciendo contradictoriamente el ceño.

-Pero no es justo, tú debes portar una igual

Sabias palabras, más que esperadas, levanto su diestra mostrando el anillo gemelo, un mirada de sorpresa saltó a sus facciones, no la había notado.

-Eres engreído- le reprochó falsamente- tan seguro estabas de que aceptaría

-Tú me lo has pedido primero, yo solo he contestado a ello

Las ansias parecían quemar en ambos, sus dedos enlazados, sus miradas conectadas, sus rostros demasiado cerca compartiendo cada aliento, sus labios se encontraron con delicadeza, con tanta ligereza y ternura que ninguno de los dos lo sintió real, Itachi se perdió en aquellos ojos, ese azul profundo que le hacía dejar toda razón y viajar a aquellos días en que su infantil figura encaprichada perseguía al blondo hasta las copas de los árboles o los cajones de arena en algún parque perdido, ese azul que le recordaba la infinidad de sentimientos que sentía por él y le hacían sentir vivo.

Desearía tanto poder sentirse así en aquellos momentos, su mirada perdida en el techo blanco, sus oídos hartos de escuchar el molesto pitido de las maquinas que le decían con burla que realmente tenía "vida", un latido vacío, lo había visto una y otra vez pasar frente a sus ojos como la peor de las películas pero no podía creerlo, no debía ser real, las cosas así le pasaban a las personas que él ayudaba, a aquellos que con esfuerzo intentaba sacar del nudo de desesperación en el que entraban gracias a terceros sin escrúpulos pero no a él, no a su familia.

El lugar en el que se encontraba le parecía tan ajeno, las voces de los médicos tan lejanas, las palabras tan incomprensibles, el aroma a antiséptico y medicamento de lo más insípido, de lo más molesto, sabía que le hablaban podía escuchar la voz de Tsunade a su diestra y el movimiento de una mano sobre su mejilla pero no veía nada más que ese molesto echo blanco.

Prestó atención, estaba seguro que si guardaba silencio y se concentraba podía escuchar su voz, ese tono prepotente y divertido que tanto lo había hipnotizado desde la primera vez que cruzaron palabras, el pitido desapareció y las voces se esfumaron como por arte de magia, se permitió sonreír al verlo, al sentir sus caricias sobre su rostro, al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por sus labios y entonces estaba de nuevo con él, solo en la habitación, abrazados, esperando la llegada de un mañana, su cuerpo sirviendo de apoyo al rubio y sus manos enroscadas en su esbelta figura, su respiración cálida y pausada sobre su cuello, aumentando…agitada, descontrolada y aguda, demasiado aguda.

Ya no era su habitación ni su cama, el fuerte viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y la seca conversación distraía momentáneamente su atención de su objeto de miedo y preocupación, ahí estaba el mismo automóvil, los mismos delincuentes, el mismo cuerpo amagado y cubierto por un sucio costal, los mismos rubios cabellos, cenizos.

De pronto el movimiento volvió, los médicos, las maquinas, el olor molesto y los gruñidos forzados y horrorizados de "Deidara", ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?, esa no era su voz, ni su brillante cabello, ni su tersa piel, el cuerpo que con desespero intentaba huir del automóvil no era el del artista, sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar aun cuando él pensaba que solo veía un techo blanco, un rostro familiar se cruzó en su campo de visión, facciones preocupadas y contradictoriamente animadas, las voces aumentaron y aunque distinguía reproches y regaños sabia no iban dirigidos a él.

-No es él…

Su voz a murmullo calmó de golpe los cuerpos que bailoteaban frenéticos a su alrededor y ese rostro familiar le sonrió.

-Lo sabía, sabía que lo descubrirías tú mismo aniki

Sasuke se abrazó a su dolorido cuerpo y al intentar encararlo notó las presencias restantes, Madara y Fugaku le veían al pie de la puerta con gesto preocupado, Tobi sonreía intentando alejar a Sasuke de su lado alegando que no era el momento para alterarlo- ¿Qué tanto más podrían hacerlo igualmente?- Naruto negaba sonriente checando que las intravenosas conectadas a su muñeca no se hubiesen desconectado.

-Teme, necesita descansar…y tu también

Midiendo cada movimiento se apartó del menor buscando explicaciones, tenía una extraña sensación de alivio y al mismo tiempo una inmensa preocupación.

-No era Deidara

Las palabras de su padre le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo, sintió su presión bajar de golpe y el temblor de sus manos al sujetar su rostro, Naruto lo sujeto delicadamente ayudándolo a recostarse, no había notado cuando Tsunade había desaparecido ni cuando el mismo se había erguido pero no importaba, era verdad, el rubio estaba vivo, sintió las vendas en su torso y la aguja insertada en su muñeca, no dolía, estaba cansado pero no dolía.

-¿C-como…?

-Fue una trampa- se apresuró a contestar su hermano antes de que siquiera terminara la pregunta- el cuerpo era de una mujer, una de las más fieles miembros de su organización, se llamaba Karin debes recordarla del caso de trafico de blancas de hace unos años- el mayor asintió- al parecer trabajaba con dobles intenciones y la descubrieron, le tiñeron el cabello y le colocaron las ropas que llevaba Deidara el día del secuestro…

-Acabaron con uno de los suyos- intervino Madara- si tienen los huevos para meterse con la policía ya te imaginaras lo que hacen entre ellos

Itachi pareció meditarlo por unos minutos, Deidara estaba vivo, la mujer era un simple señuelo, una pieza desechable es su juego y aunque era una buena señal solo significaba que el rubio seguía cautivo, debía actuar rápido.

-¿Qué más saben?

La pregunta pareció inquietar a los presentes causándole un mal presentimiento, Fugaku carraspeo en un intento de aclarar su garganta y se encaminó junto a la cama tomando asiento justo al borde del colchón.

-Los restos de asfalto que encontró Konan provenían de la antigua planta a las afueras de la ciudad, según el cateo fue su escondite después del secuestro…

-Ahí tenían a Deidara…-afirmó quedamente, no podía creer que no lo hubiesen visto, habían registrado la zona incontables veces

-Se lo que estás pensando, se mantuvieron en movimiento y sabían cuando iríamos por eso no encontramos nada- aclaró el mayor- en fin, Kabuto escapó por un túnel subterráneo durante la explosión, Sasori lo siguió pero….- suspiró confundiendo a su hijo- Kakuzu y Hidan atraparon a su secuaces, uno de ellos se suicidó camino a la estación, hemos estado interrogando al otro pero no logramos que diga nada

-¿Qué encontró Sasori?

Era demasiado pensar que Itachi pasaría ese detalle, el pelirrojo había ido tras el delincuente y era claro que había encontrado más que la misma planta abandonada, sus sospechas cobraron fuerza al notar el nerviosismo del resto, estaba cansado, harto de que le ocultaran las cosas cobijándose en el hecho de querer protegerlo, claro que tenía miedo pero debía ser fuerte y enfrentar lo que viniera, frunció el ceño molesto y mirando con lo que a los ojos de sus acompañantes era las más grande convicción jamás antes vista exigió respuestas.

-Será mejor que me lo digan si no quieren que salga yo mismo a investigarlo

Un silencio un tanto sepulcral llenó la habitación, ya nada podían hacer, las cosas se venían realmente difíciles pero para eso estaban todo ahí, juntos.

-Dejaron un mensaje para ti-la voz de Tobi los sorprendió, siempre había sido el más tranquilo y reservado en lo que respectaba a temas de esa índole pero su mirada fija en su primo le dio la seguridad de que lo que diría sería cien por ciento cierto y sin tramos ocultos, le sonrió en agradecimiento- en este momento esta siendo procesado como evidencia y analizado por el equipo forense- el termino hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza pero se resistió a ceder- Pain debe venir en camino, es algo…algo que debes ver con tus propios ojos.

…

-¿Estás 100% segura?, es decir ¿te jugarías tu carrera a que eso es cierto?

Konan rodó los ojos soltando un largo suspiro, había visto las pruebas más de diez veces y estaba tan segura de que lo que dictaban era cierto como del hecho de que el cuerpo que había volado en pedazos en aquella explosión no eran de su rubio amigo, asintió clamando paciencia tomando asiento en la única silla en aquella fría sala y extendió los documentos al pelirrojo invitándolo a corroborarlo-una vez más- con sus propios ojos.

-Sé que no es fácil Pain pero es verdad, el ADN habla y me temo que ese...-un nudo se hizo en su garganta-...lo que encontraron pertenece a Deidara- el mayor gruño con frustración dejando caer su peso contra la mesilla a sus espaldas-aún así es una buena señal- comentó viendo al otro asentir, podía soñar macabro e insultante pero aquella mutilación era un signo de vida, vago pero existía.

-¿Le llevaras el reporte a Madara?, no creo que salga del hospital teniendo a Itachi y a Sasuke ingresados

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue su respuesta, un Sasori aseado y con gesto cansado se plantó frente a ellos con teléfono en mano.

-Parece ser que no será necesario, el jefe quiere hablar contigo- comentó tendiéndole el aparato al tiempo que se situaba junto a al más alto- no sé porque me hicieron perder el tiempo mandándome a casa, pude tomar una ducha en el cuartel y ahorrar tiempo- murmuró con molestia a su líder

-Da gracias que estás aquí, la orden fue que te tomaras el día para descansar, lo que hiciste no fue sencillo

-Si quisiera descansar me hubiera buscado otro trabajo hace tiempo…y…¿qué tenemos?

-Basura, pura basura- respondió el mayor con frustración- el ADN es de Deidara, uno de los bastardos que atraparon Hidan y Kakuzu se suicidó mordiéndose la lengua y el otro idiota no habla, en el lugar no hay nada, ni huellas, ni rastros, nada, solo el jodido mensaje y la caja

-Haremos lo que dice el mensaje ¿no?

Pain lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la furia por los hechos era clara en los ojos de ambos pero seguir paso a paso los planes del enemigo hacia lo que claramente era una emboscada no parecía la mejor de las opciones.

-Sasori…no creo que…

-Da igual lo que hagamos Pain tenemos que recuperar a Deidara y si el puto mensaje dice que dejemos libre a Orochimaru y esperemos eso debemos hacer…

-¿Estas consciente de lo que estás diciendo?!, te estas poniendo de su lado! ¿Qué nos garantiza que nos devuelvan a Deidara?, se muy bien que le guardas rencor a ese maldito de Orochimaru desde lo de narcóticos pero no puedes dejarte llevar por una amenaza!

-Pareciera que eres nuevo en esto Pain- se burló molesto, años atrás el Sanin había sido el único en descubrir la identidad del marionetista lo que lo llevó a una de las situaciones más peligrosas a lo largo de su carrera, el haber tenido que recurrir a una actuación completamente armada en la que fingió su muerte y tuvo que pasar por la de varios informantes no era algo que perdonaría jamás, sabía que ese sujeto era de cuidado- el que ese bastardo me haya engañado no significa nada, no es el "hacer lo que ellos piden" es "hacer lo que ellos piden a nuestro modo", no se tu pero yo no quiero recibir parte por parte el cuerpo de mi amigo.

El mayor lo miró con sorpresa, claro que debían armar un plan y había considerado el seguir la orden en la nota encontrada pero temía que la relación del pelirrojo con el delincuente aunada a la estrecha amistad con el rubio nublara su cordura, la de todos ya se veía afectada por los hechos y no podía permitir un fallo que los llevara a la derrota, después de todo por algo Madara lo había nombrado el líder, tendría que tener paciencia y algo de confianza en su equipo.

Estaba por debatir la opinión de su compañero cuando Konan volvió tras terminar la llamada, tomó el bonche de papeles con resultados y análisis así como el frasco etiquetado como evidencia y se lo tendió a Pain.

-Debes ir al hospital, Itachi necesita ver estoy y tomar una decisión

-De acuerdo… Konan…

-Ni lo digas, es mi trabajo- suspiró abatida- ustedes hagan el suyo, yo me encargare de facilitarles las cosas con el sujeto que tienen en custodia

Las facciones de la chica cambiaron repentinamente, su mirada tomó esa expresión temible y un tanto sádica que ambos conocían a la perfección, la mujer no solo era forense, al igual que el de todos los miembros de Akatsuki su pasado era turbio y complejo, su servicio en la armada como investigadora bioquímica la habían llevado lejos, un diamante en bruto que terminó siendo asegurado por Madara, cada pieza unida a su arsenal era más de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar.

-¿Necesitas a Naruto?

Ella negó manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun es muy joven y no necesita ensuciarse las manos más de lo necesario-palmeó amistosamente la mejilla del mayor- hay cosas que no todos deben saber amor…

…

Tranquilo, se sentía contradictoriamente tranquilo considerando las miradas sobre él y el tacto del frio cistal que aprisionaba entre sus dedos, estaba de pie frente a la ventana en la ya conocida habitación de hospital, su atención perdida en las luces de la ciudad, el temor habia pasado a segundo plano, la ira desplazada a un rincón de su ser esperando para salir cuando fuese adecuada, las heridas no dolían -o si lo hacian ya no lo sentía- levantó con especial cuidado el frasco que sostenía su mano viendo a su hermano desviar la mirada incomodo a su lado.

El globo ocular flotaba en el líquido transparente habiendo perdido por completo su brillo, por un momento imaginó ese ojo viendolo desde su sitio enmarcado por esas largas pestañas, ese rosado pómulo, siendo molestado por esos rubios cabellos, sonrió suspirando con fuerza en un intento de alejar su pesar, no pensaria mas en el dolor, en lo que Deidara debió sufrir ante la mutilación, en lo que sentiría ahora, su mente solo la ocupaba el deseo de volver a ver esa sonrisa y la fuerza y certeza de que lo lograría, para él ver el "mensaje" de su enemigo no era una advertencia, era un reto, una sentencia segura para Kabuto que él se encargaria de firmar, no había vuelta atrás.

-Bien...-habló ganando la atención de los dos presentes-papá y Madara irán por Orochimaru mañana por la tarde, tendremos menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para prepararnos- se volvió mirando con seriedad al rubio que le miraba entre temeroso y ansioso- sé que no es tu medio ni mucho menos tu trabajo pero…-suavizó sus facciones dejando escapar por unos instantes una ligera sonrisa- Naruto-kun, necesitare que vayas con nosotros

El menor sonrió asintiendo enérgicamente pero su hermano lo frenó con molestia colocándose entre ambos.

-Él no tiene nada que hacer ahí Itachi- reclamó con recelo- vamos a la boca del lobo y como líder del escuadrón no permitiré que se arriesguen más vidas y eso te incluye

-Sasuke…

-Me importa una maldita mierda lo que pienses!¿No entiendes los riesgos?, no solo estamos hablando de fracasar y volver con las manos vacías tu vida está de por medio!

El mayor suspiró dando un par de pasos hasta situarse frente al más chico, pasó con suavidad su mano sobre los rebeldes mechones negros y con un poco de rudeza lo envolvió en sus brazos, Sasuke forcejeó negándose a ceder ante el cumulo de emociones en su pecho, habían pasado demasiadas cosas y conocía a la perfección el mundo en el que estaban, había visto caer a decenas de compañeros a lo largo de su carrera y no estaba en sus planes que aquellos a quienes más apreciaba formaran parte de la lista, sus ojos se humedecieron sintiendo la necesidad del mayor en el contacto, sabía que era necesario y sabía que aunque lo negara ambos debían estar ahí, sin ser consciente del momento se encontró correspondiendo el agarre con su rostro oculto en la delgada bata que cubría el pecho de su hermano.

-Todo estará bien Sasuke y aún si no es así sabremos salir adelante

-Teme…

-Lo se…- se apresuró a responder alejándose lentamente de Itachi- sé que te necesitamos, eres el único que ha tocado un campo de batalla y cuando encontremos a Deidara necesitara atención médica, nadie puede hacer esto más que tú

Naruto sonrió, entendía la preocupación de su compañero e incluso el mismo tenía miedo, ahora era forense, un profesionista rodeado de muertos pero ya había probado en el pasado la emoción de una emergencia, la sensación de la adrenalina recorrerle al trabajar para salvar una vida, había participado como algo más que un paramédico llegando a zonas de riesgo incluso por unos meses en zonas de guerra, aquello había quedado en el pasado y temía haber perdido la práctica pero el saber que su objetivo no era otro que su "cuñado" no hacía más que acrecentar su seguridad.

-¿Cuál es el plan Itachi?

El nombrado suspiró virando su atención nuevamente a la ventana, su condición había mejorado –más por voluntad que por fuerza física- y aunque su médico (Tsunade) siguiera negándole salida e inundándolo de medicamentos sabía que estaba listo para actuar, tenía todo pensado, tan fríamente calculado que agradecía haber guardado su has bajo la manga por tanto tiempo.

-Yo me encargaré de todo, ustedes ocúpense de estar listos…tranquilos- interrumpió al ver sus intenciones por replicar- tenemos tiempo solo necesito enviar a un cuervo

Sasuke sonrió.

-Traeré a Sasori

…

Estaba cansado, dolía demasiado, sus músculos estaba entumidos hacía horas, su piel fría y rasgada en múltiples secciones de sus brazos, torso y piernas, el movimiento obligado por el cuerpo sobre él lo mantenía con un constante malestar acompañado de náuseas y el penetrante olor de su propia sangre no ayudaba en nada para aminorarlo, aún así la enorme sonrisa de su rostro no desaparecía.

No podía dejar de pensar que quizás había comenzado a perder la razón, había sido tanta la satisfacción que sintió al hacer aquello que su orgullo bloqueaba cualquier brutalidad de la que estaba siendo objeto, Danzo se había lanzado sobre él, lo había maniatado sin dificultad, había tocado su cuerpo con delicadeza, con sucia y repulsiva suavidad en un burdo intento de marcarlo de por vida, no volvería a sentir una caricia, a recibir un beso de su pareja, a escuchar palabras de estima sin ver reflejado en ellos los actos que el hombre le hacía con burla y satisfacción, en sus propias palabras estaba siendo "gentil" para que no lo olvidase.

Su cuerpo aun temblaba, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, el llamado comisionado estaba frente a él sonriendo arrogante, lo miraba de pies a cabeza como queriendo comprobar con sus propios ojos la situación en la que estaba, su pose engreída sujetando con su puño el elegante bastón de caoba e inspeccionando con su único ojo solo resaltaban lo malo de aquel escenario.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó cortante, osco, pero el otro tan solo ensanchó su mueca dando un par de pasos distraído por la estancia.

-Pensé… que tendían esto en un mal estado- soltó al aire desinteresadamente como si del clima estuviese hablando- pero debo decir que me han sorprendido, esto luce realmente impecable

Deidara retrocedió chocando con la cama tras él ¿Cómo podría parecer "impecable" aquel burdo intento de elegancia?, el lugar parecía un sucio escenario para alguna enferma fantasía, apenas lo notaba pero algunos pañuelos colgaban del dosel, unas brillantes esposas se curveaban en la cabecera y algunos frascos con fragancias adornaban la mesilla de noche a su lado.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- insistió logrando que el mayor por fin le prestara atención- no es una buena señal- murmuró más para sí pero siendo claramente escuchado- que esté aquí es…

-Solo la realidad-complementó dejando su bastón de lado y deshaciéndose del grueso abrigo de piel que cubrían sus hombros- este mundo se maneja de formas que no comprenderían rubito…

-Cuando se enteren de esto…

-¿Cómo?...- le interrumpió burlonamente al ver el intento de amenaza- ¿acaso saldrás de aquí corriendo a contarles a todos?, entiéndelo, todo pasa por algo y será más sencillo para todos si tan solo aceptas el rumbo de las cosas.

Decir que se sentía impotente era poco, el hombre tenía razón, no sabía en donde se encontraba ni veía una forma de salir más que la puerta por la que había entrado y aun así ¿Qué encontraría al otro lado?...no, no se daría por vencido, pasaría sobre cualquiera con tal de salir de ahí, sabía que su familia y amigos lo estaban buscando pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, estaba tan perdido en su pensamientos que no fue consciente del momento en que un fuerte peso cayó sobre el arrojándolo al colchón, intento ponerse de pie pero el dolor de su pierna y su rostro le recorrieron por completo, Danzó estaba sobre el sosteniendo sus manos hacia el borde de la cama.

-Suéltame bastardo! Si te atreves a tocarme te la arranco!

La profunda carcajada que salió de la garganta del mayor le caló los huesos, sus muñecas estaban inmovilizadas, tironeó molesto de las amarras sintiendo al instante una descarga eléctrica recorrerle por completo, gritó respirando agitadamente apenas la energía abandono su cuerpo, el pelinegro sonreía con un pequeño control en mano, siguió su mirada viendo el cable enroscado en los barrotes de la cama conectado directamente a las esposas.

Al inicio Deidara se había resistido, retorciéndose, gritando y golpeando todo lo que estuviera a su paso- aunque su situación poco le permitía- al paso de los minutos comprendió lo inútil de sus esfuerzos y cedió completamente abatido, podía sentir como cada palabra dicha por aquel hombre se cumplía silaba por silaba y el repudio por el tacto en su cuerpo se acrecentaba rápidamente, ¿el error? Danzó comenzó a nombrar a Itachi, a ofenderlo, a decir que poco quedaría de el al ver el estado en que dejaría a su "rubito" amigo, la furia lo había invadido de nueva cuenta en cantidades exorbitantes, dejó de importarle lo que el otro hacía, le valió nada el dolor físico y el sentir nuevamente el correr de la sangre por su mejilla a través de su ahora cuenca vacía, el esfuerzo que hizo fue magistral, la sangre se acumuló en su cabeza y la poca energía que pudiese conservar se puntualizó en su piernas con las que envolvió al mayor, su satisfacción creció al ver como el anciano se regocijaba de gusto y lujuria pensando que de alguna manera enferma correspondía a sus actos y con un gran y último esfuerzo se alzó lo más que su posición le permitió mordiendo con fuerza el desprotegido cuello de su atacante.

El hombre gritó furioso y adolorido intentando alejarse del que pesaba inofensivo, podía sentir los dientes clavarse con fuerza en su carne y la sangre correr hasta manchar las blancas sabanas bajo ambos cuerpos, se removió empujando al menor hasta que con un fuerte tirón al largo cabello logro separarlo de su cuerpo, Danzó se llevó la mano a la herida abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al sentir un enorme hueco si piel, se giró furioso encontrando al artista con una expresión que logró sacarle un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda, Deidara escupió a sus pies dejando ver el trozo ensangrentado de carne que le había arrancado, una sonrisa que a sus ojos pinto desquiciada adornaba sus labios, completamente fuera de lo que era el cuadro completo frente a él, un rubio desnudo, herido, atado y aun así sonriente, satisfecho, seguro.

Su actitud le molestó más que lo que acababa de hacer y si contemplación alguna se volvió hacia el olvidando el trato "amable", sus puños aprovecharon la debilidad e inmovilidad del menor impactando todo aquello que estuviese a su alcance, la carne sangraba, los huesos crujían y aun con la brutalidad del ataque Deidara sonreía.

Solo respira, ignora el dolor...mantente despierto y confía, el llegará...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uf! Por todos los Jashines! Me ha costado muchísimo trabajo este capi, la verdad tenia planeado poner el momento de la violacio pero algo en mi yo interno me dijo que no era del todo necesario o al menos no tan explicito, , pense que este punto seria "culminante" por decirlo de algún modo pero creo que optare mas por la tortuta como medio para dejar en trisas la situación jejeje soy mala lo se pero tengo un revoltijo en mi cabeza con esta historia y para acabarla de fregar se me ha ocurrido meter otro personaje XD soy de lo peor**

**Menos mal que pude continuar y aunque creo que se me fueron algunas cosas espero poder integrarlas en el próximo capi nwn**

**Puntualizando… ita se "recupero" no físicamente pero digamos que le vale mierda! Es momento de entrar en acción! XD, por otro lado Sasu se siente responsable y quiere tomar al toro por los cuernos, Naru estará en el momento del rescate y aunque parece que ya es lo próximo aun faltan cositas que sucedan entre ella una breve aparición de Sai y Gaara que me han pedido por ahí y nomas he estado extendiéndola Xd sorry pero este par no se me da muy bien jeje**

**Con dei esta lo complicado, no se si quedo muy claro (¬.¬ naaaaa) pero dei perdió su ojito u.u que fue lo que Kabuto mando como advertencia y lo que Sasori encontró en la persecución pasada, asi que en resumen, dei esta balaceado en la pierna, sin ojo, golpeadito en su bello cuerpo y ahora tristemente ultrajado por el maldito de Danzo, tomen nota! Que lo que Dei le hizo al vejete es importante!**

**No duden en decirme si ven que algo se me fue nwn**

**En fin….muchas gracias por leer y porfas no olviden comentar que es eso lo que me anima a seguir nwn, nos vemos en la prox nwn**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

Aasgfajyeft! Lo sé! Años, siglos! Soy la peor persona del mundo pero si aún hay algún alma buena siguiendo este fic aki lo tengo y me disculpo por la espera u.u la vida ha dado giros muy inesperados ke no me dejan seguir jejej, se ke no respondi reviews pero de corazón agradezco cada uno de ellos, mil gracias me ayudan a seguir, créanme ke leo con emoción cada uno TTwTT

Sin mas, gracias a todos esos lectores anónimos y más aun a los que se toman unos minutitos para darme su opinión nwn y vamos al capi….

**Advertencias: ItaDei, SasuNaruSasu, violencia, tortura, posible violación y lemmon**

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_A veces no hay próxima vez, a veces no hay segundas oportunidades, a veces es ahora o nunca."_

*:*:*:*:*

**Capítulo 7**

*:*:*:*:*

Dolor, de nuevo ese maldito y lacerante dolor, le resultaba completamente imposible decir que parte del cuerpo no le incomodaba, sentía golpes, patadas, cortadas, descargas eléctricas, todo ocurrido horas atrás y aun así las sensaciones pasaban sobre él vívidamente, había perdido consciencia desde hacía rato y no podía identificar muy bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el aroma a fragancias y jabón había sido sustituido por el olor oxido de la sangre, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus parpados-por más que se esforzara en levantarlos- parecían adheridos uno al otro dificultándole más la labor de entender lo que ocurría.

Sin ser consciente del momento las molestias comenzaron a disminuir, un tacto suave pasaba sobre lo que sabía eran varias heridas como queriendo reconfortarlo, un objeto blando y húmedo surcó su frente refrescándolo al instante y entonces supo que debía tener fiebre, algunos murmullos llegaron a sus oídos, extrañamente familiares, el temor que sintió en un inicio al pensar que estaba de nuevo en manos de alguno de sus captores fue desechado al sentir esas "caricias" y escuchar ese tono de voz que aunque no comprendía en palabras le parecía relajante.

-¿Estas despertando?-entendió por fin-no te fuerces, te la han puesto difícil ¿no?

Esa voz…jamás la había escuchado pero el tono era tan peculiar, se obligó y con algo de necedad su mirada por fin enfocó, una mancha, algunos rasgos pero nada concretamente claro.

-I-itachi…-murmuró lastimeramente, esos ojos oscuros con aquel enigmático tinte rojizo, esa blanca piel, el cabello negro, una ligera sonrisa adornó los labios del personaje frente a él.

-Sé que te pido demasiado-respondió ignorando el llamado anterior- pero necesito que resistas un poco mas ¿vale?

-Itachi…-repitió, esa presencia tan tranquila, tan reconfortante que el otro emanaba le hacía sentir protegido, casi tanto que como estando con el moreno, pero si no era el ¿entonces quién?

-Me temo que no soy la comadreja chico, pero…-suspiró pasando nuevamente la tela húmeda sobre el maltratado rostro- aguanta un poco más, no te puedo prometer que las cosas serán más sencillas a partir de ahora pero estarás bien.

El chirriante sonido de las bisagras al abrir la puerta hicieron aumentar su jaqueca, cerró los ojos con fuerza desviando su cabeza del molesto rayo de luz que le golpeó de frente, aquella risa burlona que tanto conocía llegó a sus oídos haciéndolo estremecer pero la mano del su acompañante permaneció en su frente reconfortándolo.

-Te has pasado un buen rato con él y ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama- comentó con sorna Kabuto recargado despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta- ¿tan mono te parece?, recuerda que no debes ser gentil con la mercancía o se creerán que eres un buen tipo

El otro sonrió palmeando ligeramente el hombro del herido, se puso de pie y miró al recién llegado con una mezcla de molestia y soberbia.

-Si dejaras de llamarlo "rubito" podría dirigirme a el de otro modo, no me has dejado divertirme antes -respondió indiferente recogiendo lo que había utilizado para sanar a su rehén- mira que mandarme a hacer recados, sabes que no puedes tenerlo en este estado a este paso no será de mucha utilidad…

-Ya le he sacado lo que necesitaba- suspiro falsamente abatido- awwww odio este momento en el que solo queda esperar, en cuanto tengamos a Orochimaru-sama, esto terminó

Un chasquido de molestia se escuchó y el peliblanco ensancho su sonrisa al ver a su acompañante negar reprobatoriamente.

-Vamos Raven* sabias que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, en verdad siento que no pudieras disfrutarlo tanto como yo pero necesitaba a alguien listo manejando todo por fuera, los idiotas de Kidomaru y Jirobo* ya debieron cumplir su trabajo y las cosas están por ponerse serias, tendrás tu parte, aunque si quieres al rubito- señaló el cuerpo del artista inmóvil en un montón de trapos sucios y restos de basura- tendrás que ganártelo, si te portas bien quizás y hasta puedas dar el golpe final frente al abogadillo ese…

Kabuto salió riendo y murmurando obscenidades, el llamado "cuervo" desapareció la sonrisa de sus facciones y una mueca de molestia y rencor la remplazaron, la puerta continuaba abierta y los pasos del criminal se escuchaban cada vez más lejos, suspiró viendo de reojo al rubio que no se había molestado en mover un solo musculo, parecía vagar nuevamente entre la inconsciencia.

-Estarás bien… Deidara…

…

El golpeteo era constante, las cadenas chocaban frenéticamente contra los barrotes a los que estaban atadas emitiendo un molesto traqueteo metálico al mismo ritmo que el cuerpo convulsionando sobre la silla, la lámpara colgando del techo daba un ambiente un tanto lúgubre completando el escenario visto desde la parte oculta tras el espejo falso de la sala de interrogatorios.

Las miradas atónitas y fijas en el que abandonaba la vida repentina y dolorosamente sin ningún tipo de auxilio para evitarlo, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, solo sus respiraciones paralizadas acompañándolo los borbotones de sangre que salían de la garganta del criminal, pasaron los segundos, lentos y tortuosos y por fin el hombre se detuvo.

Un profundo silencio invadió la estancia, los rostros sorprendidos, las respiraciones retenidas, todo roto por un lastimero jadeo que como interruptor pareció despertar a los presentes de su ensimismamiento.

-No puede ser…

Un fuerte estruendo rompió la barrera de vidrio dejando ver una silla medio montada en el cancel, la vista de ambos lados se conectó dejando a la vista a los antes ocultos, Itachi jadeaba furioso caminando en círculos completamente negado a las últimas palabras salidas de labios del delincuente, Tobi se lamentaba temblando ligeramente con la vista fija en el cuerpo inerte al otro lado de la destrozada barrera, no podía ser posible, simplemente las últimas palabras de aquel infeliz no podían ser ciertas, de ser así las cosas eran mucho más grandes de lo que creían.

-Mierda…- la voz de Fugaku acompañada de un hondo suspiro llegó detrás del maltrecho marco junto a su hijo- si es verdad…ese bastardo de Danzo

-No podemos asegurar nada- intervino Madara palmeando el hombro de Itachi que comenzaba a tranquilizarse- pero debemos actuar con cautela, si salimos y lo detenemos sin más se armará un gran escandalo

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos tío?!- preguntó fastidiado el menor de los Uchihas- sabíamos que Orochimaru obtenía información de algún modo y si Danzo está detrás de todo esto como lo acabamos de escuchar estamos jodidos! Es ir contra el maldito sistema!

-Tranquilízate Sasuke- Itachi suspiró más relajado, su hermano tenía razón pero después del pomposo comisionado estaban su padre y su tío, seguramente se trataba de un acuerdo personal entre el delincuente y el político, no podía ser posible que todo un sistema estuviese involucrado- Danzou no tiene mucho en la cima, las elecciones lo dejaron ahí por algún arreglo que no logramos descubrir pero primero debemos saber que tanto está involucrado…

-Itachi tiene razón, lo primero será traerlo aquí, Pain- llamó el mayor- haz un comunicado a las oficinas generales, pídele al comisionado que se presente, inventa algo sobre el caso o dile que requerimos su firma para algún otro tramite pero asegúrate de traer su corrupto trasero aquí sin levantar sospechas

El pelirrojo asintió saliendo de la sala mientras la única mujer en el grupo se alejaba del cuerpo sobre la mesa soltando el escaso aire en sus pulmones.

-Lamento decepcionarlos pero la droga que le suministre para que hablara no fue la que le causó la muerte- comentó con verdadero pesar Konan mirando a sus superiores- tenía una capsula de cianuro* escondida en uno de los molares, me llevaré el cuerpo a la morgue, ¿necesitan algo más?

-Por el momento no Konan, gracias- habló nuevamente Madara masajeándose el puente de la nariz- mantente cerca, es probable que te necesitemos pronto

La chica asintió y con ayuda de un par de auxiliares salieron de la habitación cargando el cadáver, acababan de perder al único testigo pero la información que habían obtenido de él era clara y la sospecha de que fuera planeado no dejaba en paz a ninguno, Danzou estaba en medio de todo y aunque pareciese un punto importante era claro que para Kabuto y su líder no representaba más que otra pieza en su juego, se desharían pronto de él lo importante era sacarle provecho antes de que ocurriera, para su mala suerte no habían salido del edificio cuando un agitado Kisame irrumpió en la oficina.

-Jefe!- llamó azotando la puerta

-¿Qué sucede Kisame?- preguntó con seriedad el de cabello en puntas, era extraño ver al Hoshigaki tan exaltado

-Naruto-kun acaba de llamar del hospital el comisionado ha sido ingresado

La declaración sorprendió a los presentes que con la misma agitación salieron disparados a la clínica escuchando en el camino lo poco que el más alto sabía al respecto, la situación había sido completamente clasificada como confidencial solo Naruto y Jiraiya que acababa de llegar a la ciudad sabían del hecho aunque el simple detalle de su área principal de trabajo (forense) los hacía darse una idea de la gravedad de los hechos, para cuando llegaron el rubio daba vueltas en el corredor con pasos ausentes.

-Naruto!-la voz de Sasuke llamándolo lo hizo dar un ligero bote en su sitio, sin decir palabra se acercó al grupo y tras indicarles que guardaran silencio los guió al ascensor para bajar a su zona de trabajo

-Lo siento pero en la parte superior del edificio hay cámaras de seguridad y lo que debemos tratar es bastante delicado- la puerta del elevador se abrió y el grupo de Uchihas acompañado del rubio y Kisame entraron a la fría sala de examinación.

-Será mejor que no le des muchas vueltas mocoso- escucharon a voz del médico mayor que les miraba detrás de una de las mesas metálicas sobre la que claramente descansaba un cuerpo cubierto por una delgada sábana blanca- no podremos mantener esto así por mucho tiempo

-Jiraiya-san, cuanto tiempo-saludó amablemente Fugaku acercándose a estrechar su mano, tras breves saludos la estancia cayó en silencio nuevamente- y bien…¿Qué jodido problema nos cargamos ahora?

El mayor suspiro mirando de reojo a Naruto que compartió el gesto con nerviosismo.

-Hace no más de una hora trajeron al comisionado-inició el más chico, era joven pero completamente capaz en su trabajo- algunos testigos dicen que sufrió una especie de ataque a las afueras de banco en el centro…

-¿Un infarto?- preguntó incrédulo su amigo, el otro negó

-Por la descripción de la reacción de su cuerpo en los últimos momentos y el análisis rápido que hicimos apenas llegó estamos seguros que fue homicidio- levantó la sabana dejando ver el cuerpo lleno de marcas, como llagas, sus ojos estaban abiertos y sin brillo y la boca semi abierta dejaba ver una especie de líquido verdoso que salía ligeramente hasta chorrear en la base cubierta de tela, Tobi retrocedió cubriéndose la boca, el olor que despedía causó nauseas a más de uno.

-¿Hace cuánto dices que ocurrió?- cuestionó dudoso Itachi, no era la primera vez que veía un cadáver y el olor a putrefacción era inconfundible pero la rapidez con la que eso ocurría frente a sus ojos era increíble

-Lo sé, parece poco pero aun cuando no hay signos vitales los órganos internos tiene movimientos extraños por eso sigue expulsando esa sustancia y todo parece avanzar en minutos, si lo vemos de otro modo, tenemos suerte de que sus guardaespaldas lo trajeran tan rápido, parte dela evidencia a desaparecido desde que contacte a Kisame y que ustedes llegaron

-¿A qué se debe?, ¿Qué encontraron?- había muchas dudas y aunque sabían que poco podrían obtener de un cadáver también estaba claro que contaban con los mejores en el campo, Naruto sonrió.

-Una droga…-se detuvo unos segundos para aclarar sus ideas, aquello era algo sorprendente para el cómo científico- una droga de tiempo, al parecer la consumió hace más de 24 horas pero estaba diseñada para que de algún modo hiciese efecto tras determinado tiempo, aun había residuos en el intestino, lamentablemente nada útil para descifrarlo pero…

-Suficiente para entender lo sucedido- le interrumpió el peliblanco- Hoshigaki-san investigo la cuenta de Danzou y al parecer el último movimiento que realizó antes de que la droga hiciera efecto fue una transferencia fuerte a lo que parece una empresa de transportes

-Una pantalla- esta vez habló el más alto confirmando las palabras del mayor- es una cuenta fantasma, para cuando logramos entrar en el sistema la transferencia había desaparecido

-Sabemos que estaba metido en esto y el dinero desviado debe ser para pagar alguna deuda con Orochimaru pero lo importante es saber porque ahora, ¿Por qué no se deshizo de el en el momento en que los enfrentamos en el reclusorio?

-Quizás hizo un último movimiento, algo que no quieren que sepamos- indagó el hijo de Madara

-No lo creo, Kabuto ha sido muy claro con cada paso que da, quiere que sepamos prácticamente cada movimiento, ¿Qué más podría estar ocultando?- Itachi veía todo con detenimiento, estaba seguro que el de lentes lo tomaba como un retorcido entretenimiento y el pensar que le ocultara algo solo representaba un error en su bien organizado plan.

-Aún no sabemos qué es exactamente- intervino de nueva cuenta el Uzumaki- pero encontramos una herida reciente en el cuerpo, con guantes en mano se acercó al cuerpo inclinando ligeramente el cuello cubierto con una delgada gasa bañada en sangre

-¿Por qué mantienes cubierto eso?

-No fui yo, esto lo tenía antes de llegar y no me ha dado tiempo de estudiarlo con calma pero parece una herida hecha hace unas horas, cálculo de 10 a 12

El rubio levantó lentamente la cubierta haciendo que el resto se acercara a ver, a simple vista parecía una cortada, una especie de llaga en forma semi trapezoidal, nada de interés hasta que vieron a Itachi retroceder abruptamente, las miradas se posaron sobre el solo para descubrir una mirada llena de sorpresa y terror en su rostro, sus manos temblaban y sus sentidos se vieron torpes tras chocar con una de las mesillas a su espalda.

-Itachi, ¿Qué sucede?

La pregunta de su padre lo hizo desviar sus ojos de la lesión y llevar inconscientemente su mano a su propio cuello.

…

-Ya!, ya! Pausa!, tregua! Me rindo!

La voz exhausta y divertida de Deidara acompañada de manotazos y empujones ligeros lo hicieron sonreír, el rubio intentaba alejarlo de su cuerpo tomando una de las almohadas sobre la cama deshecha como escudo, aun con la respiración agitada ambos se permitieron juguetear un poco antes de caer con cansancio en el colchón.

-No aguantas nada…-el moreno sonreía recostado boca arriba completamente desnudo sintiendo el peso del cojín sobre su pecho

-Eres un bastardo!- se quejó indignado el menor tomando nuevamente el cojín de la punta para levantarlo y dejarlo caer de nueva cuenta sobre Itachi- te dije que tenía sesión hoy y ahora estoy muy cansado para ir…Danna me matará

Había sido desconsiderado no podía negarlo pero recién salía de una semana dura de trabajo y al llegar a casa su novio estaba ahí…sobre la cama…con esos sexys anteojos enmarcando su rostro y el aburrido libro de arte entre sus manos, la tenue luz en la mesilla de noche iluminaba sus facciones sonrientes por su llegada y ese maldito "bienvenido" le había sonado tan… a invitación, ok, sí era un bastardo pero igual el otro no se había resistido mucho hasta que por un mero descuido su mirada se había posado en el reloj de pared marcando más de las cuatro de la madrugada, aun con la sonrisa enmarcando su rostro se giró abrazando al artista por la cintura recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintió forcejeo unos segundos pero al poco rato estos se volvieron caricias en su cabello y hombros.

-No te matará…

-¿mhp?

-Sasori…no te matará- aclaro sabiendo que Deidara apenas seguía la plática presa del cansancio- hablé con el esta tarde y sabía que exigiría mi premio por mi arduo trabajo

El rubio soltó una ligera carcajada golpeando levemente la cabeza sobre su cuerpo, estaba cansado pero no podía negar que llevaba esperando ese encuentro por más de una semana, suspiró dispuesto a acomodarse para dormir pero una serie de besos y mordidas sobre su vientre terminaron por desperezarlo completamente avergonzado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?!- riño intentando alejarlo una vez más- Itachi! Ya tuvimos suficiente, es hora de dormir!

-Está bien, mañana tengo que volver a la oficina no sé hasta cuando- explicó aun manteniendo el agarre, succionó fuertemente la piel cerca del ombligo del artista haciendo que soltara un ligero gemido- solo te dejo un regalito…

El rubio antes que molestarse lo tomó como reto, siempre le había molestado un poco que el otro le marcara, esos Uchihas y su maldito ego, en un rápido movimiento se inclinó halando ligeramente los oscuros cabellos, el cuello blanco quedo a su disposición y sin mediar más se lanzó contra él, Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo la fuerte succión y la presión de los labios en su piel, el menor se despegó tras unos minutos sonriente y palmeó su nueva obra de arte con orgullo.

-Bien ahí lo tienes!...ya te dije que dejes de marcarme como perro, eso- señalo el nuevo sello que adornaba a su novio- es una marca real y no las simplicidades nada artísticas que tú haces- se burló arrogante

Aun sorprendido por el acto –raras veces el rubio hacía ese tipo de cosas con iniciativa propia- se puso de pie para mirarse en el espejo del baño, su expresión de asombro incrementó más al lograr distinguir lo que parecían unas alas, se giró un poco para ver más detenidamente escuchando los pasos ligeros del rubio acercarse, era un morete como lo muchos que el dejaba en el esbelto cuerpo de su compañero pero este era distinto, tenía forma y claramente identificable, un ave con las alas extendidas, un delgado dedo se cruzó en su vista y por el reflejo del espejo vio a un Deidara sonriente recargado en su hombro.

-Te lo dije, eso sí es arte

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?- cuestionó divertido mientras se daba vuelta para envolverlo en sus brazos

-Dhaaa, soy un artista ¿lo olvidas?, puedo hacer cualquier cosa mejor que tú

Adoraba esa arrogancia y seguridad sin caer en lo soberbio que su pareja poseía, siempre le había divertido como hacía del logro más pequeño una gran hazaña, era un mensaje, una señal, era imposible que se tratara de una coincidencia y aun en shock se deshizo de los primeros botones de su camisa dejando a la vista parte de su clavícula, ahí estaba, prácticamente invisible tras el paso de los días pero se veía la misma marca –ésta hecha con sutileza y cariño- sobre su piel, los presentes tardaron en digerir lo que ocurría cuando la ira nuevamente nubló el semblante del hijo mayor de Fugaku, ese bastardo frente a él había estado con Deidara.

Sin medir fuerza se abalanzó contra la mesilla dispuesto a descargar su furia con el difunto pero Sasuke y Tobi, incluso Naruto se lanzaron a detenerlo.

-Aniki! Espera! Detente!

-Ese bastardo! Ese infeliz bastado sabía en donde esta Deidara!

-Entiendo lo que sientes Itachi pero no debes tocarlo!- gritó desesperado el rubio- su cuerpo no solo se descompone si tienes contacto con él podría hacerte daño- el moreno disminuyó su fuerza- por favor…lo siento en verdad Itachi

-Maldito…-murmuró conteniéndose- Deidara hizo eso para defenderse…para que yo supiera que fue él…

Fugaku se acercó sintiendo el dolor de su hijo, lo rodeó con sus brazos palmeando se espalda esperando hasta que se calmara, sabían de todos los negocios sucios en los que esa organización criminal estaba involucrada y sabían los riesgos que el rubio corría, el confirmarlo de ese modo era un golpe duro para todos.

-Los atraparemos Itachi- le dijo tras separarse- todo está listo, que Danzo esté sobre esa mesa solo nos facilita las cosas- una sonrisa bien conocida surcó sus labios.

-Cuando los encontremos- la voz de Madara causó eco en las cuatro paredes- no habrá nada que nos impida jalar el gatillo…

…

La carretera estaba vacía, de un lado tres patrullas el línea marcaban el borde de la ciudad, por el otro la salida a la pequeña zona industrial rodeada de bosque, el sol estaba por perderse en el horizonte y el único ruido era el de los motores de los vehículos encendidos listos para partir de vuelta a la estación.

Orochimaru sonreía prepotente de pie frente al grupo que minutos atrás lo custodiaba, el uniforme de preso había desaparecido y la indumentaria común de cualquier civil le servía para saberse libre de nuevo, pasó sus manos sobre las adoloridas muñecas presas antes con esposas y ensanchó su alegría para sus adentros al ver cada rostro furioso y cargado de impotencia frente a él.

-Bien caballeros, fue un gusto tratar con ustedes- ninguno respondió- no se pongan así, estoy seguro que nos veremos pronto, aún falta arreglar un pequeño asunto con usted abogado- comentó con sorna con la mirada fija en Itachi.

Se sabía ganador, estaba claro que las cosas no terminarían ahí pero para él era cuestión de una llamada para arruinar la vida de los oficiales que encaraba, Itachi caminó hacía el con paso recto y decidido, no borró su sonrisa, el moreno hurgó un poco en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó el pequeño frasco con formol, el globo ocular flotaba dentro, sin mirarlo lo extendió para que le delincuente lo tomara que sin miramientos lo tomó, la duda se reflejó en sus facciones.

-Llévalo a tu perro- soltó con seriedad- puede conservarlo- el mayor sonrió retador guardando el contenedor- será su premio de consolación cuando terminemos con esto

Orochimaru asintió desinteresadamente y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, avanzó haciendo un ligero ademan con la mano mientras se alejaba, apenas se perdió de vista Itachi sintió el peso de una mano sobre su hombro, ya no había temor, el momento de actuar había llegado.

…

El muelle era el peor lugar para tener un escondite, el olor a pescado podrido y la humedad en el ambiente incomodaban a cualquiera, la noche lo había alcanzado apenas cruzó los primeros embarcaderos, la zona de bodegas se extendía por todo el borde dejando contra imagen las luces de la ciudad y aunque comercial era un lugar bastante desolado después de las temporadas de recolección.

Caminó por los bloques marcados con letras, mientras más se alejaba el uso de suelo cambiaba hasta ser industrial, naves dedicadas a construcción y reparación de botes pintaban deterioradas una tras otra, tras andar un rato se detuvo frente a la enorme "U" despintada por el óxido, no tuvo necesidad de llamar a la gran puerta, Kabuto esperaba afuera.

-Es un placer verlo nuevamente Orochimaru-sama- saludó sonriente haciendo una ligera reverencia, el mayor asintió complacido siguiendo sus pasos al interior del lugar- ¿tuvo problemas para llegar?

El llamado Sanin sonrió mostrándole el puño abierto, un par de pequeños transmisores rotos descansaban sobre su mano, el peliblanco soltó una risa burlona.

-Se nota que están desesperados, esconder un radar entre sus ropas, era lógico sospechar apenas le quitaron el uniforme de preso

-No perdían nada intentando Kabuto- respondió como disculpando el comportamiento de los policías aunque la burla se notaba en su tono, deteniendo sus pasos le tendió el pequeño frasco de vidrio en donde el ojo azul opaco flotaba- nuestro querido abogado te envía esto de vuelta- Kabuto lo tomó ensanchando su mueca- dice que es tu trofeo, me parece buena idea, podrás colocarlo junto al de él cuanto todo termine

El par siguió andando, escuchando las viejas bisagras metálicas cerrar a sus espaldas, por fuera una bodega cualquiera, por dentro sus pasos rebotaban en las múltiples paredes que como escudos continuos formaban el laberinto del recinto, al fondo en el sótano Deidara dormía ajeno a lo que se avecinaba, los pasos constantes al otro lado de la habitación le llegaban en sueños sabiendo que un nuevo "ángel" le ayudaba en las últimas horas de sufrimiento, el cuervo velaba su descanso y la señal que esperaba le hizo sonreír al sentir en el aire viciado el aroma del peligro.

La noche caía oscura y silenciosa y las nubes camufladas en el cielo negro brillaron siguiendo el paso de la tintineante luz roja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por todos los jashines del mundo mundial! Termine! Se ke puede tener horrores ortográficos (perdón Shiga xD) y no me importa!, se ke kisas se me fueron cositas y no me importa…. Ok si! Si me importa pero me moria por subir el capi! TTwTT tengo meses avanzando casi por líneas y ya kiero llegar a lo ke sigue porque si señoras y señores el siguiente capi se viene con el tan esperado rescate! **

**XD cielos debo confesar ke es la única parte del todo fic ke tenia pensada desde el principio y me han surgido tantas ideas ke ahora no se ke hacer XD espero en verdad poder continuar pronto pero téngame paciencia ke se gente de trabajo es lo mas asqueroso del mundo =_= no time! Uf!**

**No duden en decirme si ven que algo se me fue nwn**

**En fin….muchas gracias por leer y porfas no olviden comentar que es eso lo que me anima a seguir nwn, nos vemos en la prox nwn**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
